


Uncharted Drabbles and More

by TangoDown1800



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 44,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of these are drabbles or fics that were requested on tumblr. You can see from the tags that most of them will be Sam/Reader and Rafe/Reader. Smut, angst, fluff...you name it, it's probably here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Drake x Reader: Cry-Baby/Daddy Kink (Anonymous request) (Explicit)

Sam loved when you listened to music and danced around the house. He would just sit back and watch as you sang and shook your hips.

Today you were listening to the Cry-Baby soundtrack and he could tell you really enjoyed it. You had told him King Crybaby was your favorite song and that he should do the duet with you at the end. Sam didn’t know any of the words so you were on your own.

He laughed as you moved your hips and legs like Elvis singing, “I’m the king…king crybaby!” Your favorite part was coming up and you gave it everything you had: “When people talk, I don’t care. Lemme prove to you, daddy, that I ain’t no square!” Sam’s eyes widen slightly at that, but you don’t think anything of it.

* * *

Later when you two are making dinner together, Sam starts getting a little more hands on than usual. As you’re bending over to put something in the oven, Sam comes up behind and spanks you causing you to yelp and jump.

“Sam, what’s gotten into you? I’m not complaining but…wow!”

He hugs you from behind, “I don’t know, you’re just so sexy.

“So are you.” You turn and kiss him. When you try to pull away to get back to cooking, he holds you tighter, the kiss becoming more heated. “Mmmm Sam…Sam, the food.”

He finally lets you go and you give him a strange look as you finish making the food.

* * *

After dinner and watching TV for a little while, you two go upstairs to get ready for bed and Sam still can’t keep his hands off you…not that there was anything wrong with that.

“What’s going on with you?”

“I…promise you won’t laugh?” Sam says sheepishly.

“I promise.”

“Well, you were singing that song earlier and there was a part where you called me daddy…” he stops.

“Yeah, what about it?” You knew where he was going but you wanted to hear him say it.

“I like that. No, I love it. I want you to call me daddy again.” Sam looks at you, his face a little red.

You kiss him then pull away, “Okay daddy.”

He groans and kisses you again, rolling you onto your back. “Say it again,” he says.

“Make me,” you say, challenging him.

He lets out a growl and bites your neck but you still don’t give in. He pulls you up so he can take off your shirt. He pushes you back down and says, “up” so you lift your hips so he can take your pants and underwear off together.

He kisses his way down your body, squeezing your thighs, “Open,” he demands. You spread your legs and it must not be good enough for him because he grabs them and spreads them even more.

Before you can protest, his head is between your legs and his tongue is doing delicious things to you. Sam was always really good at this but tonight felt even better. You were about to hit your peak already but he stops.

“Wha-what…” you whine.

He only stares up at you, smirking. “Please,” you beg.

“Please what?”

“Please…daddy,” you say then bite your lip.

“Perfect,” he says before going back to work. Your eyes roll back as you come, your body arching off the bed.

Sam moans as he comes up to kiss you.

“You’re still dressed,” you say when you finally catch your breath.

“I know.” You watch as he reaches down, only unbuttoning and unzipping his pants so that he can pull his cock out. He flips you over in one quick movement.

You move to get on all fours but he holds you down. “Stay just like that.” He spreads your legs a little then lays his body over yours, chest flat against your back. His tip teasing your entrance.

You try to push yourself onto him and he pulls away slightly. “What do you want?” he whispers.

“I want you to…fuck me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, Sam. Please!”

He teases your entrance again. “Maybe if you ask in the right way.”

You knew what he wanted to hear. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

You hear his breath hitch, “Good girl.” He slides into you and you both cry out. You lift your hips a little making him go even deeper. He hits your spot a few more times and you’re coming again.

“You’re such a good girl,” he says in your ear.

His thrusts get rougher and now you’re biting the pillow. He slaps your ass and you push back into him. “Fuck,” he groans.

He was close and you knew exactly what to say to push him over the edge. “Come for me, daddy.”

He thrusts into you wildly a few more times then calls out as he comes, his hand on your back holding you down, fingers digging into your flesh. He spanks you playfully once more before collapsing next to you.

“That was perfect,” he says, pulling you close. “Thank you.”

“Anything for daddy,” you say innocently and you feel his body stiffen.

“Just give me ten minutes and I’ll have you screaming that,” Sam says and you knew it was true.


	2. Sam Drake x Reader - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Angst hc here i go. you date sam for a five years already and you decided to get married butyou start to feel sick. really sick. as the time passes you find out that you have cancer and to heal it needs a lot of money and hard work. you didn't want sam to deal with that. he has been through hell and this news would break him. so instead of telling him the truth you break up to save him from this hard time. he find out about it when nate tells him you're gone and that just kills him.

You had been gone for a few weeks now and Sam had tried to contact you every day since you left.

Breaking up with him out of the blue had really messed him up especially because you two were so happy together. He had found someone he could trust and you just tore it away, but what else could you do? You were sick, possibly dying and you refused to make him go through that with you.

The only people that actually knew where you were and what was wrong were Nate and Elena. They had both begged you not to leave Sam; they just wanted you to tell him the truth, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Sam deserved the best and you couldn’t give that to him.

One day there’s a knock on your door and you thought maybe it was Elena coming to talk to you about the same thing again. You swing the door open without looking ready for a lecture but when you finally look Sam is standing there, disheveled and angry.

You just stand there looking at him. There was no turning away now…

“Why…didn’t you tell me?” Sam says through his teeth. He sniffles and you look into his eyes. He was crying.

“Come in,” is the only thing you can bring yourself to say. When he comes inside, you shut the door and can’t bring yourself to face him.

“When you left it broke my heart but I don’t think anything hurts more than you not being able to tell me that you’re fucking sick!” Sam’s voice was still powerful even through his tears.

You still stood staring at the door, crying. “Look at me!” He shouts and you turn slowly not able to look him in the eye.

“I knew how you would react. It was better to tell you to move on than to make you suffer with me. I’m not worth it.”

Sam shakes his head, “I love you. You say I deserve better but I already have…or _had_ the best. I don’t want anyone else.”

“But I’m sick…I could die..”

“Stop. I don’t care if you’re sick. Love has its ups and downs and I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” You knew Sam…he really meant it.

“Sam..”

“We’ll get through this together. No one’s leaving. No one’s dying. That’s it.”

“Why are you so damn stubborn?” you ask.

“Because it’s why you fell in love with me.”


	3. Sam Drake x Reader: Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Random hc: one of your favorite things is heavy rainstorms and one day Sam catches you sitting on a porch watching the storm. You randomly ask him to dance with you in the rain, even though you aren't romantically involved, but youd like to be.

Sam had been a family friend for as long as you could remember. Those years that he had been away hurt you more than you’d like to admit but having him back took all the pain away.

Of course he had no idea how you felt and you told yourself it was better that way. Why take the chance of ruining a perfectly good friendship all because you caught some feelings. You’d admire him from afar and leave it at that.

You’re sitting out on the porch one day when he comes by. “Hey Sam.”

“Hey. Mind if I join ya?” he asks and you shake your head. He was company you didn’t mind keeping. “Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?”

“It’s going to rain. I love rain, don’t you?”

Sam nods, “It is pretty nice.” As soon as he says that the first few raindrops begin to fall and you smile. You watch the rain but you can almost feel Sam’s eyes on you.

You turn to him and stand, “Dance with me?”

He looks up at you and you hold out your hand, “Seriously?”

You were starting to get discouraged. “Yeah, I mean…if you want to.”

As you go to lower your hand, he grabs it and stands. “In the rain,” you say quietly.

“I’m gonna warn you now, I’m not much of a dancer,” Sam says as you lead him off the porch and into the heavy rain.

“Neither am I.” You stop when you reach the sidewalk in front of the house and turn to him.

He looked down at you, rain dripping down his face, “May I have this dance?” he asks and your heart melts.

“Of course,” you say, pressing your cheek against his chest and wrapping your arms around him. When his arms come around you, you feel like you’re floating on air. He said he wasn’t really good at this but he was wrong…he was amazing.

You don’t know how long you danced nor did you care. All that mattered was that Samuel Drake was holding and dancing with you in the rain and it was probably the happiest moment of your life. Maybe, just maybe, one day you’d get the courage to tell him how you really feel.


	4. Sam Drake x Reader: Housesitting for Nate and Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you could do a SamxReader where they're house sitting for Nate and Elena and play Crash Bandicoot. Both Sam and Reader get super competitive and then start having a bunch of other stupid competitions and bets? (Cugging pickle juice, racing around the house, etc)

Nate and Elena had asked you to house sit for the day and you gladly accepted. Nate had asked you not to tell Sam about it because he always touched his things, but Sam found out any way and tagged along.

“Can you not move Nate’s things or hide anything from him this time?” you ask Sam, but you already knew the answer.

“Where’s the fun in that? I think he secretly likes it. He loves searching for things,” Sam says, smiling.

You roll your eyes. There was no getting through to this man, he did what he wanted.

The last time you visited Nate and Elena you had taught Sam how to play Crash Bandicoot and now he thought he was a pro at it.

“Before I start hiding stuff from Nate, we should play that game you showed me last time.” His eyes were wide with excitement.

“Okay fine. You play and I’ll watch.”

You start up the system and watch as Sam plays pretty well but you knew you could play so much better. Every time he would make a mistake you would make a comment and you could see it was starting to get to him.

“You were supposed to jump there, remember”

“Yes, I know. I made a mistake, _sweetheart_..it happens.” Sam was starting to get frustrated so you tried to keep the rest of the comments to yourself.

The next time he messes up, you only make a little sound and he turns to you. “I heard that.”

You shrug, “I didn’t say anything, but….you could have just…”

“Would you like to play since you’re so much better,” Sam says holding the controller out to you.

“N-no..carry on. _I wouldn’t want to put you to shame or anything_ ,” you say the last part under your breath.

“What was that?”

“Hm? Nothing..” His gaze lingers on you for a minute before he turns back around and starts playing again. He makes a few more mistakes and gives up.

“Don’t you say a word.” He stares at you and you can’t stop the smirk that appears on your face.

“I wasn’t going to say a thing.”

“You may be better than me at that game but there are far more things I’m better at.” Was he challenging you?

“Oh yeah? Like what?” You fold your arms.

“Ummm chugging pickle juice,” he says.

“Ew, that’s gross.”

“You scared or something?”

“What? No. Let’s do it.” You walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator silently hoping that they didn’t have pickles but no such luck. There was a huge jar sitting on the bottom shelf. “Shit,” you mutter to yourself.

Sam is sitting at the table. He had already grabbed two glasses for the pickle juice. Did he have to get the two biggest cups they had?

He takes the jar from you, opens it and pours juice into both glasses. You could already feel your stomach turning but you weren’t going to let him win this; he would never let you live it down.

“Ready?” he asks.

You only nod and grab your glass hesitantly.

“1…2…3!” Sam counts and you both start chugging. You keep your eyes on him the whole time, but they start watering. You couldn’t do it, your stomach was not agreeing with this. Sputtering, you put the cup down roughly and Sam sits across from you grinning smugly.

“I win,” he says and you belch.

It was your turn to pick something and you would pick something less disgusting. 

“Let’s see how many marshmallows we can fit into our mouths,” you suggest and search the cabinets. “Aha,” you say when you find a bag. You would have to buy them a new bag.

You picked this because you always won this game when you were younger. You wondered if you could still do as well.

You empty the marshmallows onto the table and start to countdown. When you reach one, you immediately start grabbing 2 or 3 marshmallows at a time and shove them into your mouth.

Sam was already struggling and you had to try your hardest not to laugh. You hear him start to cough through the marshmallows then he spits them all out. You raise your arms in silent victory.

You run to the garbage can and spit the marshmallows out. You knew Sam had a smart remark but he kept it to himself.

————-

These challenges went on for almost the entire day. Even silly things like who could finish their food first became a competition.

You were both sitting on the sofa watching some crime show on television. Sam kept commenting on how the criminals didn’t run fast enough and always got caught for stupid reasons.

“Think you could outrun the cops?” you ask him.

“Of course,” he says blowing smoke out of his nose.

“Okay, Smokey.” You say and turn back to the show. You feel his eyes on you.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing now hush so I can watch TV.”

Sam puts out his cigarette and stands. “I bet I could run around this entire house faster than you.”

You stand up and look up at him, “Challenge accepted.”

“On your mark, get set…” Before you say go Sam is off, laughing.

“Heyyyyy, you’re cheating!” You shout as you run after him, trying to catch up. “You have longer legs than me, I should be the one getting a headstart!”

You start gaining on him when you run upstairs. You make it around the top floor then come back down the stairs, Sam not far behind you.

Just as you reach the couch where you guys started, Sam grabs you and you both fall to the ground laughing and out of breath. Suddenly the door opens and Nate and Elena are standing there staring at you two with amusement.

“Looks like you two had fun,” Elena says.

You and Sam look at each other and start laughing again. “Yeah, we did. Can’t wait to house sit again.”


	5. Sam Drake x Reader: Coming Home Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Cute Sam headcanon where you're coming late home and hind your husband and your baby sleeping on couch. They probably were waiting for you but failed and you just stare at them a litle longer before waking them up with kisses on forehead.

It was going to be another late night at work and you were livid. You were expecting to be out of there early enough to get home and make dinner. Sam had cooked last night so tonight it was your turn. You sighed loudly as you called to tell him the bad news.

“Hello beautiful,” he answered.

“Hey hun,” you sigh again, “I’m going to be home late tonight so I won’t be able to make dinner. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, hun. I’ll make something.” You were searching for a hint of disappointment in his voice but you didn’t find it. Thank god…

“I really am sorry. How’s Avery?”

“She’s fine. I’m actually feeding her right now.” That’s why she was so quiet.

“Okay great. I love you and tell Avery I love her too and I’ll be home as soon as I can.” You wanted nothing more than to be at home with them right now.

“You hear that, baby girl? Mommy loves you and she’ll be home soon,” you hear Sam say to the baby. You fell in love with him more every day.

“See you two soon. Love you.”

“Love you too, beautiful,” Sam says and you hang up.

_________

Although you worked as fast as you could you still didn’t get out of there until 9 which meant that you wouldn’t get home until a little after 10. You tried not to think about it. You thought about Sam and the baby at home waiting up for you and that was all the motivation you needed.

When you pull into the driveway, you see the lights are still on in the family room. Did Sam really wait up for you?

You walk into the house, ready to be greeted by Sam with a kiss and some babbling from Avery but everything was quiet.

As soon as you’re about to call his name, you spot him laying down on the couch asleep and the baby was asleep on his chest. Sam had one hand on the baby’s back and one was hanging off the couch holding a book. They both looked like angels.

You couldn’t stop the huge smile that appeared on your face as you watched the loves of your life sleep. It definitely lightened your mood.

You walk over and kiss them both on their head. Sam stirs and opens his eyes, “Hey sweetie. We tried to stay up but I started reading and Avery went to sleep and I was not far behind.”

“It’s okay…what were you reading to her?” You take the book from his hand. “The Pirate Hunter? Really Sam?”

He shrugs, “She was enjoying it.” You both laugh quietly and Sam stands slowly. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Sam puts the baby in the crib and kisses her goodnight, you do the same.

“I’m so sorry,” you say, “I really didn’t think it would take me so long.

“Stop apologizing, it’s okay. C’mere.” He pulls you into him, your head against his chest and his chin resting on the top of your head. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you more.” You look up at him and stand on your tip toes to kiss him.

Sam held you like that for a little longer before you both got ready for bed where he held you again until you fell asleep.


	6. Sam Drake x Reader: Getting Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Can you imagine how upset and protective and worried Sam would be if you got shot while helping him on a job even if the wound isn't life threatening

When the gun goes off, Sam pushes you out of the way and immediately goes after the guy holding the gun. You try to get up and stop him and that’s when you feel the pain on your side.

Sam’s too busy fighting the gun away from the man to hear you shout in pain.  
Eventually he knocks the guy out, or kills him, you can’t really tell and turns to look at you. “Thanks for all your…” He starts but then he sees you on the ground holding your side, blood covering your hands.

He would immediately forget about everything else and run to you, dropping to his knees at your side. “Shit..shit shit shit. Okay, we’ll fix this. Um..we have to get some help.”

Sam is in full on panic mode and even as you lay there bleeding you try to calm him. “I don’t think it’s that bad really…just a graze…maybe.” You actually weren’t sure yourself.

“Let’s see it,” he says and pulls your shirt up enough to see the wound. The face he makes scares you a little but you look down to see the damage for yourself.

It was just a graze but your were losing a lot of blood and that could kill you.  
Sam takes off the button up he is wearing over his t-shirt, tears it easily and presses it to your side. “This’ll have to do for now.”

You start to feel faint and you can hear him say “Stay with me, you hear me?” before you finally pass out.

When you wake up, you’re in the hospital and Sam is sitting in one of the chairs in the room looking down at his hands. He’d hear you shift in the bed and is at your side in a flash.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Well, I got shot but I’m alive…I guess I’m pretty okay,” you say trying to get him to smile.

“C’mon…this isn’t funny…” This was really bothering him.

“Sam, I’m okay.”

“I know but what if…what if that bullet had hit you somewhere else. What if I turned around and you were laying there..dead? I’d have to live with that forever. I have to live with this and it’s bad enough.” He was distraught. You had never seen him this way. To be honest, you didn’t think he cared about you that much.

“That was a lot of ‘what ifs’. You do know that you’re not to blame right? This is not your fault..at all.” 

“I should have done more, you know.” Sam was still putting himself down.

“Would you stop it, Samuel…just stop. It is not your fault.” You grab his hand and squeeze it.

He only sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, still holding your hand. “Hopefully I can believe that one day.”


	7. Sam Drake x Reader: Telling Sam he is needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Imagine that you tell Sam that he is needed that he is not worthless, unloved and a bother. As you finish your lecture, you slowly touch his face and give him a slight lovely kiss. He is frozen in shock at first, giving you the chance to slowly back off (you didn't tell him your feelings before) and leave him behind. You think you can get away until...

You’re not sure what to think since he’s just standing there. His face doesn’t reveal a thing. As you back away you think to yourself, “What the hell was I thinking? Why did I do that?”

You start to walk away, feeling defeated until you feel his hand around your arm, keeping you there. “I shouldn’t have done that, I know…” Before you can finish he’s kissing you again, lifting you off your feet.

He stops and pulls away for a minute so you can catch your breath. He leans in again just softly brushing his lips against your. “Thank you,” he whispers before kissing you again…hard.

You want to ask him “for what” but you don’t have the chance to. His kiss takes your breath away and you don’t even notice that he’s backing you into the wall until you hit it.

He deepens the kiss and you bite his lip causing him to gasp. God that was hot. You don’t think you’ve ever made a man gasp before.

“Do you really think all those things about me?” he asks.

You can only nod.

“Why did you kiss me?”

You shrug. You really don’t know what came over you but you obviously wanted to…badly.

“You have no idea what you’ve started,” Sam says before kissing you again.

What have you started?

“Is this your way of saying thank you?” you’re finally able to ask as he kisses your neck.

“I have lots of ways of saying thank you, sweetheart. This is only the beginning…”


	8. Sam Drake x Reader: Breaking Sam out of prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> AU where you find out sam is alive and you and nate (and maybe sully?) break him out of prison

When you suggested to Nate that you guys should break Sam out of prison he was all for it. There was one stipulation though: he didn’t want you to come along.

“What?! Why not?” you ask angrily.

“It’s a prison…in Panama. Do you not understand how dangerous it will be?” Nate was starting to sound like your father and you didn’t like it.

“But it’s my idea. I can take care of myself!” you protest.

“I’ll be sure to tell Sam that it was your idea when _I_ get him out.”

You were a grown woman and you weren’t going to let Nate tell you what you could and could not do. “I’m going. That’s it. Please don’t fight me on this because if you leave me behind you know that I’ll find my way there anyway.”

Nate stares at you in defeat, “Sam’s gonna kill me when he sees I let you come alone.”

“Sam knows how stubborn I am. He’ll scold me a little then forget about it…same as always.”

Nate and Sam treated you like a sister but you had feelings for Sam. Of course you would never let him know but the feelings were there and very real. When you heard he was alive but in prison you were ready to go get him yourself.

“We should call Sully to see if he’ll take us to Panama,” you suggest.

“That’s  exactly what I was thinking,” Nate says, taking out his phone. He goes into the other room to talk to Sully and you try to think of a plan.

The brothers always called you the brains of the operation because you thought fast and could come up with plans in the blink of an eye. You had no idea what this prison looked like or what the security was like but you would come up with something.

————————————-

Sully had agreed to fly you two to Panama but he wasn’t too happy about you tagging along. What was it with these men? You knew they only wanted to protect you but you didn’t need to be protected.

He drops you and Nate off a few miles away from the prison. You had been able to find pictures of it online and were able to draw up a plan from what you saw. You shared them with Nate and you both agreed that this all needed to happen under the cover of darkness.

When the sun finally goes down you two make your way to the prison. The only problem you faced now was finding out where they were keeping Sam. You’d find him, you told yourself, you had to.

You move quickly and Nate tells you to slow down a few times but there was no time for slowing down. Who knows what Sam was going through in there.

You’re the first to see a guard sleeping by the entrance so you sneak up and knock him out quietly, there was no need to cause a riot.

Nate stayed close to you, stopping you whenever he heard a noise but you just wanted to keep moving. 

Some prisoners were still wandering around so you two made sure to stick to the shadows. It would be nice if Sam was out walking around but you had a feeling he was in his cell; he liked to keep to himself.

After minutes of searching cells, you start to get frustrated. “Where the hell is he?!” you whisper angrily to Nate.

“Only one way to find out. Ask one of the prisoners.”

“What? Nate, that’s insane..NO!”

“Do you have a better idea?” Nate asks. You really didn’t but anything was better than asking a prisoner.

You start silently praying that you found Sam soon. You were tired and worried and scared and about 1000 other things.

As you approached the last cell, your heart beat faster…this had to be him. You peek into the cell and almost shout. It was him.

“Nate! I found him,” you whisper and Sam jumps up.

“Who’s there?” Sam says. You had never been happier to hear someone’s voice before.

“It’s Nate and me,” you say as you pick the lock to his cell.

“Me who?”

“Me,” you say as the cell door opens. He squints in the darkness, spotting Nate first.

“Nathan, what the hell are you doing here?”

“It was all her idea,” Nate points at you and Sam finally focuses on you.

“Hi,” you say.

“What the-are you crazy?!” Sam whispers.

“Yell at me later. Right now, we need to get the hell out of here. Sully is waiting.” You grab his arm and try to pull him along but he doesn’t budge. “Sam come on!”

He pulls you to him and hugs you tightly, “Thank God! I didn’t think I would see you again.” That hug felt amazing but now was not the time.

You squeeze him quickly, wanting to stay like that forever but there would be time later. “I would love to stand here and hug you all night but we really need to go.”

——————-

You all make it out of the prison safely and are on Sully’s plane. You watch as Nate and Sam catch up. Suddenly, Sam looks back at you and gets up to join you.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he asks.

“I don’t know. It just had to be done. You can yell at me now if you want.”

“I will but first…” He hugs you and holds you, “I’ve been wanting to do this since that quick little hug you gave me in the cell.” He holds on to you and you start to cry. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just happy…that you’re okay,” you say between sniffles. “Don’t go away ever again…please. Especially not for that long.”

“That wasn’t a planned vacation but if I ever do decide to go away again, I’m bringing you with me.” 

You look up at him through your tears, “I’d like that…but let’s not come back here.”

“Deal.”


	9. Sam Drake x Reader: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> So you and Sam are at a party given by Nathan and both of you can't dance,but you really dont care what the others think while you're dancing so "Hot Mess-Cobra Starship" is playing and you ask Sam to dance with you,because this song is obviously the right song for him,so you dance,but suddenly the song switches to "never seen anything quite like you-the script" ,but you cant leave the dance floor,so you eventually have to slow dance :V (music=optional, just thought the lyrics match) Love you <3

You and Sam had never been great dancers but you were at a party and had a few drinks so you figured ‘what the hell?’

The next song that comes on has a great beat so you get up and ask Sam to join you. At first he’s reluctant but you make your sad face and he gives in, finishing his drink in one swallow.

You start to shake your hips to the beat as best you can and Sam wraps his arm around you from behind and just moves with you. You can only imagine how ridiculous you look but you’re having fun so you don’t care.

Sam moves away from you and starts doing a little dance. It makes you laugh until there are tears in your eyes then he grabs you. “You laughing at me?” he asks.

You nod and he makes a face at you, “I know you love my moves,” he says a little loudly so you can hear him over the music.

“You know I do.” He holds you again as you move your hips against him.

You spot Nate and Elena on the side pointing and laughing at you guys. “Your brother and Elena are laughing at us,” you tell Sam.

“They can laugh all they want, we’re stealing the show.” Sam twirls you and you almost fall over but his arms are around you immediately.

————————–

The next song that comes on is a slow one and that’s when you notice that Sam was right, you guys did steal the show…almost everyone was watching you two.

“Uh, Sam…” you say nervously, “They’re all looking at us.”

“Just go with it,” he says. He takes one of your hands in his and places one on your lower back and starts swaying to the music. He really wasn’t as bad a dancer as he said.

You no longer care that everyone is looking at you, it’s just you and Sam. The song seemed to go on forever but you were okay with that.

As the song ends, Sam surprises you by dipping you with ease and kissing you as everyone cheers.

“That was perfect,” you tell him and he gives you his best smile.


	10. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam tells you he loves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Imagine Sam wanting to confess to you and he has already set up his whole text in mind , but as he actually starts to open his mouth he doesnt know what to say and somehow clumsily confesses though you dont understand what he wants to say.

Sam had invited you to his place for dinner and told you that he had something important to tell you. Of course, this made you nervous but you were still looking forward to spending time with him.

You text Sam that you’re on your way before starting your car. As you drove you tried to think of what Sam had to tell you. Was it something bad? You already knew almost everything about his past, at least you thought you did. Was he going to tell you that he didn’t want to see you anymore? Your stomach dropped at that thought.

You pull up to his place, look at yourself in the mirror and get out of the car. You knock on the door and Sam answers, smiling brightly. That was a good sign. He looked great, as always. He was wearing that grey henley you loved on him so much.

The food smelled great and you helped by setting the table while he finished the last few touches. He made shrimp scampi, your favorite.

The conversation was great and it didn’t seem like anything was wrong but that’s when Sam said, “There’s something I need to say.”

You swallow hard and look at him, “Okay, I’m listening.” You try to smile but it felt forced. Honestly, you were a nervous wreck.

“I, uh, we’ve known each other for a while now and…you’re great, you know…” You had never seen Sam so nervous. He kept playing with his fork and when he wasn’t his hands appeared to be shaking slightly.

“Shit…I…well, what I want to say is that…um…you’re amazing and I..I love you…” Sam had finally said it and now he was looking at you expectantly.

“If you think i’m too old or whatever, I understand..I just needed to tell you that.” He smiled then looked down at his hands.

“Sam..” you say and he looks back up at you. Then you’re kissing him, taking him by surprise. When you pull away his eyes stay closed for a little longer and he exhales.

“I love you, too,” you tell him. He still seems to be in a daze from that kiss…it was pretty amazing.


	11. Sam Drake x Reader: You betray Sam and Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> What if you're the one who lies to Sam and Nate? You worked for Rafe and you had to tell him your location and what they're doing. You've become their friend and one day you desided on with side you really are so you lie to Rafe about where you guys were. When he finds you he beats you till you fall to the ground. Sam can't stay still when you fall and he rushes to you but Rafe with a crazy grind points gun on him and says "Really Samuel? She betrayed you! Both of you."

You felt horrible.

You could be leading Sam and Nate right into a trap and they didn’t deserve that. They deserved to know the truth and you would tell them…eventually.

You had worked for Rafe for years and it wasn’t so bad until you saw how much he changed. He would snap for no reason. You even saw him shoot a guy for not calling him Mr. Adler. It was time you got away while you still could.

Rafe asked you to become friends with the brothers and keep him updated on their location. The last time you spoke to him, you lied about where you three were headed. It would probably get you killed but Sam and Nate would be safe.

“Hello? HELLO!” Sam snaps his fingers in your face to get your attention. “Everything okay?”

“No, not really,” you say. It was time.

You stop walking and Nate and Sam follow suit. “What is it?” Sam asks.

“I-I haven’t been completely honest with you guys…”

“What about?” This time it was Nate asking.

“I’ve been working-”

“For me,” the familiar voice finishes for you. You all turn to see Rafe and his men pointing guns at you.

Nate and Sam look at you and you lower your head. 

“Come on over here,” Rafe beckons and you slowly walk over to him. “Is there any reason why you lied to me?”

“No, I-” He slaps you hard and you stumble back a little.

“I hope you know I’ll have to kill you now.” You knew Rafe, he wasn’t bluffing.

He hits you again then grabs your arm, turning you roughly to face Sam and Nate. You avert your gaze.

“Your little friend here works for me..at least I thought she was. That’s how I seemed to turn up everywhere you two turned up.” Rafe smiles and shoves you to the ground.

Sam runs over, not caring about the guns pointed at him. “Really Samuel? Why not just let me kill her? You won’t be able to trust her after this any way.” Rafe points his gun at you again.

Suddenly you hear Nate yell “run!” and Sam pulls you to your feet quickly, pulling you to cover behind a boulder. Nate had thrown a grenade. Rafe and his men had ran in all different directions so you three took the opportunity to run and hide somewhere until you thought it was all clear.

“You should have just left me there. He’ll find me anyway and kill me.”

“Maybe we should have left you there,” Sam says, “but I wasn’t going to stand there and let that man kill you in cold blood in front of me…us, I mean…us.”

“I swear I was about to tell you guys…I never wanted anyone to get hurt,” you say tears filling your eyes.

“Look, I’m sure there’s a long story about this whole thing with Rafe but for now you’re with us and we’re going to protect you. I’m going to protect you,” Sam says.

You didn’t understand why they were willing to forgive you so easily but you wouldn’t let it be in vain. You had to prove yourself to them. If Sam was willing to give you this chance, you had to take it.


	12. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam's first BJ in 15 years (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request from tumblr...the title says it all

Sam sat at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette as you watched, leaning against the counter. You still couldn’t believe he was here after fifteen years and a few months.

You were nursing a glass of scotch when he said it: “You’re the first one I wanted to see.” 

Was he only saying that because he wanted something from you? The truth was: you didn’t care. If Samuel Drake has asked you to bend over right then and there, you would.

“Come on and sit,” he tells you. “Or are you afraid of me or something?”

You sit in the chair next to him and turn it so you’re facing him. “What did you miss most while you were in prison?” you ask him, finishing the scotch.

“Pizza, cheeseburgers, coffee, liquor, women…,” he trails off.

“Of course.” You laugh and shake your head.

“When I say women I mean you.” Sam’s face was serious now and the smile falls from your face. 

You lean forward, “Oh really? And what did you miss about me?”

Sam leans forward as well. “Everything. Your smile, your eyes, your scent, your laugh,” he pauses and looks down at your mouth, “Those lips.”

You dart your tongue out to wet them and you hear his breath hitch. “Fuck it,” he says. He puts the cigarette out and grabs you, pulling you out of your chair and onto his lap. He kisses you hard, taking your breath away.

“I dreamt about this,” Sam breathes out. He was painfully hard beneath you and you knew right away what you wanted to do.

He tries to kiss you again but you slide off his lap onto your knees. “Wh-what are you doing?” Sam asked but you were sure he knew the answer to that. 

“You don’t have t-… _oh shit!”_ You rub his erection through his jeans. He throws his head back. “I feel like a goddamn teenager again… _fuck.”_

You look up at him as you spread his legs and unbutton his jeans. “For the love of God,” he gasps. His hands tremble slightly as they run through your hair. When you finally pull his cock out, he groans loudly.

“Please.” You had him begging and you hadn’t even started yet.

He holds your hair back so he can watch as you slowly open your mouth and suck on the tip. His grip on your hair tightens and he lets out a litany of curses. You pull away and watch as his hips thrust lightly into the air. He says your name and it sounds like a plea.

You stroke him a few times before lowering your mouth on his cock again, this time taking him deeper. He makes a sound you’ve never heard before and that only encourages you.

His hips move slightly, sliding him deeper into your mouth. You moan on his cock and he’s begging again. When you look up at him this time, he tilts his head so he can get a better look.

“You’re fucking amazing.”

You suck him harder as a way of saying thank you and he hunches over you. His whole body begins to tremble and you know he’s close. You suck a little faster and stroke him at the same time.

He says your name over and over again. “Ah fuck baby…fuck! I’m gonna…” Then he shouts and his hips lift up off the chair as he comes. It was a lot but you take it all, making sure there was almost no mess.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuuck,_ ” Sam moans as he comes down from his high, his hips still moving jerkily. He tucks himself back into his jeans and you sit back down in the chair in front of him

You wipe your mouth daintily as he stares at you in awe. “I guess I figured out something else you missed while you were in prison.”

Sam laughs and lights a cigarette. “Thanks for reminding me.”


	13. Sam Drake x Reader: Daddy kink (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hey, if you have the time could you write something about how you have a slight daddy kink but Sam is a little confused by it at first and doesn’t really want to try it or be rough with you cause he’s kinda afraid he’ll hurt you but you keep calling him daddy accidentally-on-purpose until one day he can’t deny he loves it anymore and just goes all in (: (I’ll meet you down in hell love, don’t worry, xx)

Sam always knew how to make you feel great, in and out of the bedroom. Seriously, the man knew exactly what he was doing.

He was pretty open about trying new things (positions, different areas of the house, etc.) but there was one thing you wanted to try that you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him about. You weren’t sure how he would react if you suddenly told him that you had a daddy kink,

Then it happened.

One night you and Sam were making love and you moaned out, “Harder daddy!”

You hadn’t realized you said it until Sam’s thrusts slowed a bit and he gave you a strange look. “Daddy?” he asked as he continued to thrust slowly. You only bury your face in his neck and moan loudly as you come.

Later that night, Sam turns to you and asks, “Why did you call me daddy? Is it ‘cause I’m old?”

You sigh and look at him. “I just…it turns me on…”

“That’s news to me. Is there anything else I should know?”

You contemplate a bit and then tell him, “I…want you to..I mean, you can be a little rougher with me.”

“Hun, I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt you or anything.”

You roll your eyes. “You won’t hurt me and even if you did, I would let you know.”

——————–

When you two have sex in the shower the next morning, Sam is a little rougher but still cautious.

“That’s it, daddy….keep going,” you say as he holds you up against the tiled wall, water running over both of you. He groans loudly and bites your neck hard as he comes.

He lets you down slowly and you both wash off. “I think I’m starting to like that whole ‘daddy’ thing,” Sam says as he wraps you in a towel.

“Good.” You knew he’d come around sooner or later but you never expected what was coming.

——————–

A few days later, you and Sam are sitting on the couch watching television when suddenly he starts kissing you, his hands roaming all over your body.

“Mmm Sam, what brought this on?” you ask.

His hand slides down your pants and into your panties and you gasp. “Not Sam,” he tells you, “You know what to call me.” He was rubbing on your clit but his words are what make you moan.

“Sorry…daddy.” You grind against his hand trying to get more friction.

He looks into your eyes as he fingers you, biting his lip slightly. “You like that, baby?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good girl,” Sam whispers in your ear and you come hard.

You hardly have time to catch your breath when he pulls you to your feet and makes you stand behind the couch. He stands behind you and pulls your pants and panties down quickly. “Bend over,” he commands.

You bend over the back of the couch and you hear him unzip his jeans. “Is this how you want it?” he asks and you feel him push against your entrance.

“God yes…please!”

He pushes into you and you almost come right away. Your knees buckle and Sam wraps his arm around your waist to hold you steady as he thrusts into you. He was hitting the right spot over and over again.

“I’m gonna come, daddy,” you manage to say.

“Good girl. Come for me.” That was all it took. He starts thrusting harder as you come, pushing the couch forward with every thrust. When he comes, he pulls you up and turns your head so he can kiss you. You were both in heaven.

—————–

As you two lay together on the floor, Sam grabs the blanket hanging on the couch and wraps you both in it. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asks, kissing your head.

“No, that was amazing.”

“You corrupted me,” he jokes.

You laugh. “Oh please, you had it in you all along.”

He shrugs. “Maybe but it’s more fun blaming you. Now let’s say we go upstairs and have some more fun.” He stands pulling you with him and then picks you up.

“You’re insatiable, Sammy.”

“It’s not my fault you’re so sexy that I can’t keep my hands off you,” he says.

“So you’re blaming me again?”

“Yup.” Sam carries you upstairs and proceeds to show you just how much he can’t keep his hands off of you.


	14. Sam Drake x Reader: Stuck in a Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii... I have another one :) I have a dream about this because is shitty cold there, in the south of the globe. You and Sam lost in a snow storm, in the middle of a mountain. You found refuge in an abandoned cabin. Is fucking really cold, almost no firewood and you must survive the night... :o

You had warned Sam that a storm was coming, that you guys should stop and turn back but he wouldn’t hear it. Turning back wasn’t an option for him, not when you two were so close.

“Sam, the wind is picking up and the snow is falling faster. We’ll be blind out here soon even with our flashlights!” you shout over the wind.

“I can see that!” He sounded frustrated but it wasn’t your fault he didn’t want to listen to you earlier. “Maybe we can find somewhere to stay until the storm passes.”

“Who knows how long that’ll be?!” you stop walking.

“Would you rather die out here or take a chance at finding somewhere we can survive the night?!” He was right. Even if you guys didn’t die, you could lose a limb to frostbite.

“Okay let’s go.” You weren’t sure if he heard you but you start moving and he follows. It felt like you had been walking forever. Your boots were soaked through and the coat you were wearing didn’t seem to be keeping out much of the cold anymore. You were tired and cold. Why did you agree to this?

Just as you thought about giving up Sam shouts to you, “There! Look!” You follow his gaze and your spirits lift a little. It was an abandoned cabin, you had never been happier to see a run down little refuge before.

You two walk side by side as fast as you can to reach it. You reach for the doorknob praying that it wasn’t locked. The door creaks open and you rush inside, Sam right behind you, and shut the door quickly.

“Oh thank god!” You looked around to see if there was any firewood but no such luck. This was good though, at least you were out of the elements.

Sam shook the snow off of himself and you sat on the floor in the middle of the room. It wasn’t very comfortable but you were just happy to be sitting.

“You should take those boots off,” Sam tells you, rubbing his hands together.

“Right.” You pull your boots off and wince. They were so cold they hurt.

“Socks too. Everything is soaked through.” Sam kneels down next to you to help though you really didn’t want it. “Are you dry under your coat?”

“Yes, I think so.” You unzip your coat to check. All dry. “Yeah, I’m good.” You wince as you move your feet again.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks.

“My feet are just really cold…they’re hurting. It should stop in a while though.”

“Here, let me..” He blows into his hands, rubs them together then reaches out to touch one of your feet.

You pull away, “What are you doing?”

“Just trying to warm you up a bit.” You hesitate but finally let him take one of your feet into his hands. You gasped at the touch, it was painful but his hands were warm. How did he do that?

“How are you hands so warm?” You ask savoring his touch but not letting it show on your face.

“I guess i just run warm,” he shrugs and moves to the other foot.

“Thank you,” you tell him.

“Don’t mention it.” He continues his ministrations as the little cabin creaks around you from the wind. Maybe spending the night here wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	15. Sam Drake x Reader: Putting yourself in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Headcanon where you're a photographer and you and Sam go on adventures, when you're taking photos you keep putting yourself in danger, like balancing yourself on something that's not all sturdy and Sam gets worried to the point where he wants to put a child's leash on you.

You had suggested going for a hike. It was a beautiful day and you could get some great photos.

“For the last time would you get away from that ledge?!” Sam shouts at you as you aim your camera.

You roll your eyes and take your shot. When you’re done you stand slowly and walk over to him, “Happy now, father?”

“I thought it was daddy,” he says.

“Yeah, only when you’re not pestering me.”

Sam grabs you and kisses you, “You know I’m going to worry no matter what, right? If something happens to you…”

“Nothing is going to happen to me, Sammy. I promise.” You give him a quick kiss and start walking. “Let’s get back to the hotel, I’m tired.”

In the taxi on the way back to the hotel, you stick your head and most of your upper body out of the window to take a picture before Sam pulls you back in. “What the hell?!”

“I…wanted to….,” you sigh, “Sorry.”

“Yeah, you will be.” You look at Sam and he smirks a little. Cheeky little devil.

He ends up chasing you up the stairs to the room. You laughed every time he got really close and still couldn’t catch you. It takes you too long to open the door and he’s on you, picking you up and putting you over his shoulder. “Allow me.” He slides the card into the door and opens it, depositing you on the bed.

He looks down at you, “Now, if you keep scaring me like that I’m going to have to put a child’s leash on you…or whatever they call those things.”

“Oh, a leash? I had no idea you were so…”

“Stop it..you know what I mean. I’m trying to be serious.” It wasn’t working though. He couldn’t help but smile and lean over you. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks.

“You can start by kissing me,” you say and he obliges.


	16. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam comforting you while you grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you can and you have some time, (i dont want you to feel forced ( ; _ ; ) )do you think you could do a sam x reader where he gets to go with you to a funeral and reader thinks shes going to be fine and "tough" the whole time and she does but just when they are about to leave reader breaks down because this person was so important to them and its now that they realize this person is gone forever and sam get to comfort the reader and take care of them in their grief ?(pretty please ;-;)

When you got the phone call about your friend dying, you didn’t react. You knew it was going to happen because they had been sick for a really long time.

Sam had asked you what the phone call was about and you responded, “My friend died,” with no emotion.

Even when Sam hugged you and said, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” you were emotionless. You saw the way Sam watched you with worry in his eyes. You had hoped he wouldn’t say anything about it, but he was too concerned.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. You put on your best smile and told him you were.

————-

As you two were eating dinner the night before the funeral, Sam comes right out and asks, “Why haven’t you cried or gotten angry or _anything_? That was your friend…”

You found yourself unsure of what to say. Why hadn’t you cried? You had always been tough and stubborn, but this should have some kind of effect on you, right?

“Hun?” Sam said, getting your attention again.

“What good is crying going to do,” you tell him. “It won’t bring my friend back.” He opens his mouth to speak again but you shake your head, “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Sam. Please.” You look at him and he nods.

————-

The next day, you were standing in front of the mirror just looking at yourself in your black dress. 

_It’s okay to cry_ , you think to yourself. “No.”

Sam comes up behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders, “No what?” 

You didn’t realize you had said that out loud. You smile at him in the mirror, “Nothing. Just thinking out loud.” Sam smiles but still eyes you worriedly. You really wish he wouldn’t do that.

————–

When you get to the funeral home, you look around at all the people. Some people were crying, some people weren’t. _See, I’m not the only one_ , you tell yourself.

You go to pay your respects and even seeing your friend lying there didn’t make you cry. You looked for a long time, memorizing the features of a face you’d never see again. Sam puts a hand on your back, making you jump a bit. “Let’s go sit down, sweetheart.” You let him lead you to a chair.

Many people stood up to speak and remember your friend. There were tears, there was laughter, but you remained stoic. You could feel Sam’s eyes on you as you stared straight ahead. “I’m fine,” you tell him before he can say anything.

Everyone finishes speaking and the casket is closed. You walk to the car, get in, and Sam follows the procession to the cemetery. 

When you arrive, you take a deep breath before getting out of the car. Sam offers you his arm and you take it, walking over to the grave slowly. 

You stare down at the casket sitting over the the hole it would soon be lowered into. _You were fine_. The priest was speaking but you heard nothing. You were _tough_. The casket was being lowered now. Your friend was really gone. _Tears would do no good_. 

You felt lightheaded as you continued to stare down into that hole in the ground. Sam’s arms are around you before you know it, “Are you okay?” You were, weren’t you?

As you look up into Sam’s eyes, you couldn’t lie to him or yourself anymore. “No…I’m not.” Suddenly the tears come and they don’t stop. Everything you were holding in was finally breaking out.

Sam looks around and spots a bench, “Come on…” He has to almost carry you away from the grave.

“My friend,” you whimper as he sits you down. He wraps his arms around you and rocks you.

“I got you,” he says.

“I’m so sad. I’m so angry!” You grab onto Sam’s shirt, bury your face in it, and scream. “Why Sam? Why?”

Sam doesn’t speak, he only holds you and that’s what you needed. “I want to go home,” you say and he takes you right away.

————

At home you don’t even bother getting undressed. You kick off your shoes and get in bed. You hear Sam shuffling around then you feel the bed dip as he lays next to you. “Come here.” You turn so that your head is on his chest and he puts his arms around you.

“You don’t always have to be so strong, you know. I’ll be here to hold you up when you can’t do it by yourself, okay?” Sam had always been your rock.

“It you need to cry, go ahead…I’ll be right here. It’s okay. You’ll always be strong to me.”

You look up at him, tears in your eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Sam held you for the rest of the night as you cried, told him stories about your friend, laughed, and eventually fell asleep.


	17. Sam Drake x Reader: Seducing a Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Hc: you and Sam go on a mission and you, being your sexy self, have to seduce a guard for a distraction and Sam gets jealous

You and Sam had everything planned out so that it would be an in and out job. Get in, get what you came for, and go. Now all you had to do was distract the guard at the desk.

“I’ll take care of it,” you tell Sam. “You get into that room and get what we need.”

“What are you going to do?”

You take your hair out of the ponytail and shake it out. “Distract him.”

Sam already looked unsure about this plan but it was the only one you guys had.

“Hey handsome,” you say, strutting over to the guard, catching him unawares.

He stammers and sits up in his chair, “Y-yes, ma’am.”

“I was wondering if you can tell me a little more about the museum. You look like a smart man and the guides only tell you what they’re trained to.” You lean over the desk seductively, looking him straight in the eye. You look at the screens behind him quickly and see that Sam has made it to the area he was looking for.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can help you there, ma’am. I’m only a guard.” The man says nervously.

“Only a guard? You’re more than that. I bet you know all the secrets don’t you? You hear everything, you just don’t say anything. I love secrets.” You reach out to adjust the guards tie and he swallows hard.

You sit yourself up on his desk and you can see him look you up and down, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“I always thought men in uniform were pretty sexy, you know?”

“R-really?” _This was too easy_ , you thought.

“Yeah.” You pull on his tie again and he stands, moving closer to you. Suddenly you hear someone clear their throat behind you.

You turn to see Sam looking very unhappy. “Hey, sorry it took me so long to find the bathroom. Did you find out anymore about the museum?” He asks sarcastically.

“Nope. I guess I’ll just have to come back tomorrow.” You turn to look at the guard again and wink at him. This man would get flustered if you breathed in his direction. “See you tomorrow, handsome.” You hop off his desk and walk after Sam.

“I can’t believe that worked!” You say happily as you exit the museum. 

Sam only grunts and lights a cigarette.

“Did you find it?” you ask excitedly.

“Yeah,” Sam answers bluntly.

Something wasn’t right. “What’s your problem?”

“’ _I think men in uniform are sexy_ ,’” Sam mocks you. “What the hell was that?”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah but I didn’t want to.” Sam blows smoke into the air.

“Samuel Drake, I do believe you are jealous.”

“Jealous? No…just…I just didn’t like the way you were talking to him.” He starts walking away.

You catch up to him, locking your arm with his. “You know what is sexier than a man in uniform?”

Sam shrugs, “What?”

“You.”

“You’re just saying that so I won’t be mad at you.”

You shake your head. “No, I really mean it. I rather have you in your jean jacket than a man in uniform any day.”

You think you see a small smile on Sam’s face. You two walk in silence for a while then he says, “I guess maybe I was a little jealous. I hope we never have to do another mission where you have to distract a guard again.” Did he really just admit he was jealous? You already knew he was but hearing it come from him was new.

“Sorry for making you jealous. I’ll make it up to you,” you say, smiling up at him.

“Yeah?” He says, stopping and pulling you against him.

“Yeah.” You stand on your tiptoes as if you’re about to kiss him, “…after we look at the artifact you stole.”

Sam groans. “First, you make me jealous and now you tease me. You have a lot of making up to do.”

“I’m good for it.” You kiss him quickly.

“Yeah, you better be.”


	18. Sam Drake x Reader: sub!Sam (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, no daddy!Sam, but what about something like this: you are a historian professor at university, one of those that truly demonstrate their passion during the lesson, and it not very gentle when a student present you a mediocre essay. It’s not rare that Sam spend time with you at the uni, and saw your professor side of life. Of course, without shame, he tries to have this side of you in the bed, and spice it up a little. Maybe it’s something that can merge with sub!Sam.

This teaching assignment was the best one you ever had. The university was a great one and your schedule left most of your day open. You had also met someone. He loved history as much as you did, if not more. He also loved pirates and you found yourself reading more about them because of him.

You had first saw him when he sat in during one of your lectures. For some reason, you were drawn to him immediately and your eyes kept drifting to him as you spoke to the class.

When the class ended, he stayed behind and approached you when everyone else had left.

“Are you a new student?” you ask him. He was obviously older than any of your students, and you, but anyone could enroll in these classes.

He flashes you a smile and shakes his head, “No.”

You look at him expecting him to tell you who he was and what he was doing but he only looked at you. “Are you a professor?”

“No, just a tutor.” He holds out his hand for you to shake. “Samuel Drake. Most people just call me Sam.” You shake his hand and tell him your name.

“What made you want to sit through my lecture, Mr. Drake?”

“Call me Sam, please. I just really enjoy history and, well, I have to say you’re one of the most beautiful professors I’ve ever seen.” And that was how Sam Drake became part of your life.

Ever since then you always expected to see him in one or two of your lectures if he wasn’t tutoring. If he couldn’t make it, he would always meet you in your office.

You loved spending time with him and just talking sometimes. He was always so nice to you and…the sex was phenomenal. You had a hard time not thinking about the things Sam did to you. You shook your head gently as the students filed into the hall.

You were discussing the essay you assigned them when Sam walked in. “Some of these are unacceptable,” you ranted. “You all had so much time to work on this and I have to say, I am not pleased.” You hand the essays out to the students. “If any of you would like to meet with me, my office hours are on the syllabus. I may give some of you the chance to rewrite. We’ll see.”

With that, you dismissed them and sat at your desk with a huff. Sam walks over, “You okay?”

“No. Am I a bad professor? I mean, I wasn’t too hard on them, was I?”

“No, if anything, I don’t think you were tough enough on them,” Sam says.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Come on. We’ll have lunch back at my place. My treat.” He drives you back to his house.

“What are we having?”

“What would you like?” Sam walks over and kisses you.

“Mmm wow…can I just have you?” you say.

“Of course you can, professor. Will I get extra credit for this?” Sam asks. He was really into this.

“Depends on how well you do.”

“Upstairs?” he asks and you nod. He takes your hand and leads you upstairs to his bedroom. You kiss him again and push him down on the bed. You would go slow some other time. Right now you had to be quick so you could get back in time.

Sam sits up and hikes your skirt up your thighs. His hand slides between your legs and he rubs you through your panties. “You’re doing a great job so far.”

You reach down to unbutton his pants, sliding your hand into his boxer briefs and stroking his hardness. He slides your panties down, you step out of them and sit on his lap.

You pull his pants down just enough to pull his cock out and lower yourself onto him. He pulls your skirt up a little more then wraps his arms around you as you move on him slowly.

His hands move to your ass and squeeze, making you move faster. You throw your head back and he groans.

“I’m gonna come,” you tell him. “If you want that extra credit you have to come with me.”

“Fuck.” Sam thrusts up into you, pulling you against him even tighter.

You say his name as you start to come. “Come for me, Sammy.”

“Yes, Ms. Y/N,” Sam says moaning loudly as he thrusts a few more times, filling you.

“So what do you think?” Sam asks breathlessly.

“A+,” you say and kiss him.


	19. Sam Drake x Reader: Runaway Bride (sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Oo. So a little angsty thing with Sam. So it's not exactly a run away bride situation, but you start to panic on wedding day,thinking you're not good enough for Sam or whatever and hide. You don't run, but hide. Really well. Everyone thinks you left but youre sitting behind a bush just outside the dressingroom window. *insert painful searching and long talks and finally floof*

You could hear all the excited voices outside the dressing room door. Elena, your Maid of Honor, had peeked her head in and told you you had ten minutes.

Your heart was pounding, your palms were sweating…normal reactions, right? What wasn’t normal was you telling yourself that you didn’t deserve Samuel Drake, the love and light of your life. He was a good man, too good for you. He loved you with all his heart and you loved him so what was the problem?

The man waiting for you at the end of the aisle wanted to be there and that was hard for you to believe.

You stare at yourself in the mirror and start crying. You couldn’t do this.

The music starts to play and you should be walking down the aisle. Instead you sneak out the other door and into the garden behind the church.

What would everyone think? By now, people are probably looking for you. And Sam…oh god…how is Sam feeling right now? Hurt, embarrassed, betrayed. How could you do this to him?

You gather up your dress and sit on a bench hidden by a huge bush. “What am I doing?” you ask yourself. You can hear people calling your name now and you try to hide yourself a little more. It was pretty hard with the dress. You couldn’t face anyone right now because you wouldn’t be able to explain yourself.

“Y/N…baby, you out here?” It was Sam. His voice shook with emotion. “Let’s talk about it, okay? Come on…I’m not mad.” His voice brought tears to your eyes. How could you possibly face him?

“Please,” he says, voice cracking. “Please baby. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

_No, Sam…please don’t cry._

You stand slowly, “Sammy…” 

His head whips in your direction and he rushes over, falling to his knees in front of you. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry okay? I’ll fix it. If you don’t want me anymore, I understand but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make things right again. Just tell me what I did.” Sam’s eyes were full of tears and now your tears were flowing freely.

“Oh Sam, you did nothing wrong, it’s all me.” It was a cliche but it was true.

He grabs your hands and kiss them. “Talk to me.” He wipes his eyes.

You sit back down and Sam gets off his knees to sit next to you. “What if we get married and you realize I’m not what you want? What if I’m not good enough? What if you end up hating me?” The tears had started again. Sam looked at you in disbelief. “I don’t deserve you, Sammy. You’re too good for me.”

Sam was shaking his head now. “I love you, you know that. There will never be a day where I wake up and think that you’re not good enough for me. If anything, I’m not good enough for you.”

He grabs your hand again, thumbing the ring he gave you. “I wake up every day knowing that I am a better man because of you and I can only get better.” The emotion was in his voice again, this time a tear escaped his left eye.

“Now, if you don’t want to go back in there and marry me, I understand but just know that I will fight for you. You’re the only woman I want. If we walk in there and get married, know that I saying ‘I do’ without hesitation. When I say it, I’ll mean it. I want to spend the rest of my unpredictable life with you, if you’ll have me.”

He wipes his eyes again and stands, holding his hand out to you. You take his hand and stand, “Let’s get married.”

When you two walk back into the church, you swear you can hear a collective sigh of relief. Elena asks if everything is okay and you tell her that everything is perfect now.

Sam was waiting at the end of the aisle for you and this time you would walk to him. You would say ‘I do’ and become Mrs. Samuel Drake…and you really liked the sound of that.


	20. Sam Drake x Reader: Making fun of Sam's shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> Can you imagine making fun of Sam's dumb ass Hawaiian shirt from the pic of him and Sully in the epilogue? xx

You, Nate and Elena are sitting together looking at the picture and snickering. Sam walks in, completely unaware of what you all are looking at. “What’s going on?”

You hide the picture quickly and clear your throat, trying not to laugh. “N-nothing.” You look at Nate and Elena.  Nate looks like he’s about to explode with laughter.

You look back at Sam who is looking a little more suspicious now. “What were you guys looking at?”

“Just some pictures,” Nate answers, his face red. You try to give him a look that says ‘don’t laugh’ but it’s too late. He’s laughing nonstop now.

“What the hell Nathan?” Sam walks over and looks at all three of you.

“Did Sully buy you that shirt?” Nate asks and now all three of you are laughing again.

“What? What shirt?”

You take the picture out of it’s hiding spot and hand it to Sam. “That shirt.”

“Really? There’s nothing wrong with this shirt!” Sam was serious.

“Everything is wrong with that shirt,” Nate says, finally able to speak again.

“Someone needs to burn it,” Elena adds and you agree.

“You guys just don’t know good taste when you see it.” Sam puts the picture down. “Sully has one too.”

“And that makes it okay to own a shirt like that?” you ask.

Sam looks at you, clenching his jaw. You clear your throat again and look away. “Sorry.”

Suddenly Sam starts to laugh and you all look at him. “It really is the ugliest shirt ever.”

You all end up laughing for a good hour over a silly Hawaiian shirt.


	21. Sam Drake x Reader: Backseat Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> having hot, rough backseat sex with sam while you are on a road trip, and sam plastering you with kisses all over your body afterwards, because it is chilly at night him giving you his jean jacket to you while he gets dressed quickly in his jeans and t-shirt to grab a blanket from trunk then coming back to wrap you two underneath it while you’re still wearing his jacket.

When Sam had first suggested you two have sex in his car out in the open, you weren’t so sure about it. Yes, it was dark and this area was pretty secluded but you were still nervous.

Yet here you were, in the backseat of his car, his hand between your legs sending you over the edge again. You were laying on your side and Sam was on his side as well behind you. Your leg was hooked over his and your naked bodies were covered in a light sweat.

He whispered sweet and naughty things in your ear as he touched you. “I need you. Please,” you tell him. He moves his hand and grabs your thigh, lifting your leg higher. He slides into you and you both moan.

He moves slowly inside of you but you needed more. “Harder Sam, please.” He nibbles on your ear as he starts to pump faster and you reach back to run a hand through his hair, pulling a little.

“Come for me, baby,” Sam whispers to you. You push yourself against him as he thrusts into you harder. You start to tremble and say his name over and over again. “Good girl.”

That sent you over the edge and he starts to thrusts even harder as you come. After a few more thrusts he stills, groaning loudly.

You both try to catch your breath and end up laughing. As he kisses you on your neck, you cover your face with your hands, “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Sam doesn’t speak yet because his mouth is busy leaving kisses on your back. Then he turns you so he can leave kisses on your breasts.

“Believe it. Hell, that was incredible.” Sam feels you shiver and reaches over you to grab his discarded jean jacket. “Here you go, baby.”

You loved putting on his clothes; you loved his scent. “Thank you.” You sit up and Sam slides his underwear back on as best as he can in the car. He looks around quickly then gets out to finish putting his clothes back on.

You watch as he runs to the trunk, grabs a blanket, and comes back. You had put the majority of your clothes back on already along with his jacket, he wasn’t getting it back tonight.

“I think we both can use some sleep now.” Sam lays down again and you nestle against him, breathing in his scent. You couldn’t get enough. He wraps the blanket around the both of you and you are both asleep in no time.


	22. Sam Drake x Reader: After the wedding (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Can we please get a readerxSam where they attend a wedding of their friend’s that ends in them having sex back at their hotel room if you feel like writing it?

Sam still hadn’t seen the dress you picked out for your friend’s wedding so when he walked into the room as you finished dressing, he was awestruck.

“Zip me up?” you ask him, turning your back to him.

“Better idea, how about I just take it off?” Sam kisses your shoulder, zipping the dress up.

“We’d never make it to the wedding knowing you.” You turn and stand on your tiptoes to kiss him. The smug smile on his face made you laugh. “We’ll have all night to do whatever you want,” you tell him.

“Ooo all night? Whatever I want? You promise?”

“ _Whatever…you…want_ ,” you say, emphasizing every word with a kiss. You straighten his tie and he taps you on the butt then squeezes. “ _Saaaaaammm_!”

He laughs and you turn to look at yourself in the mirror. You can see why he liked this dress on you so much. It was form fitting, showed just enough leg, and the light blue went great with your skin.

Sam stood next to you and you admired him. He looked so damn good in a tux. Hell, he looked good in everything he wore. “It’s impolite to stare, young lady,” Sam says, making you blush for some reason. You had been with Sam for 2 years now and you still found yourself ogling him like you were seeing him for the first time.

Sam sighs, fixing his jacket. “Can we just skip to the ‘doing whatever I want to do to you’ part?”

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“Good things will be coming alright.” You give Sam a look and he laughs, “Sorry.”

* * *

Sam was no less frisky in the car on the way to the church. He was driving one hand on the wheel and the other on your thigh. He also kept eyeing you every now and then.

“So help me God, if you crash this car, Samuel Drake…”

“I’m not going to crash, I can multitask. You of all people should know that.” There was that smirk again. This man can make anything sound dirty.

You feel his hand sliding up your thigh and you slap it. “Don’t you even think about it.”

“Honey, it’s too late, I’ve already been thinking about it.” You laugh and Sam has that smirk on his face the rest of the drive.

* * *

When you get to the church, Sam gets out first to help you. You notice that he is staring at your feet. “What?”

He comes closer to you and whispers, “I want you to keep those shoes on tonight when we…you know.”

“I’ll think about it,” you say, taking his hand and walking up the stairs into the church.

As you expected, Sam was really tired the whole time and you cried more than you should have. You couldn’t help it, weddings made you emotional.

* * *

Sam was much happier at the reception. You couldn’t tell if it was because of the drinks or if he was just happy you guys were going back to the hotel soon.

“What time are we leaving?” he asks. _Bingo_.

“Sammy, we just got here!”

“I knowww,” he whines, “but I’m getting tired.”

“So I guess you’ll be going to sleep when we get back to the hotel.” You take a sip of your drink.

Sam leans in close enough so only you can hear him, “Not until after I have your legs on my shoulders and around my waist and…”

“Sam…” You tried to sound angry but it comes out more like a moan. He sits back in his chair and finishes his drink. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t turned on now.

You take your time finishing your drink, Sam’s eyes on you the entire time. When you finally look at him, he looks like he’s ready to jump out of his seat and run back to the hotel.

“I guess I’m ready to go now,” you say with a shrug. He grabs your hand, yanking you out of  your chair. “Wait, let’s say goodbye first.” You walk over to the bride and groom to congratulate them again and say goodbye then Sam is pulling you out the door and to the car. He gets you back to the hotel in record time and up to the room even faster.

Once he gets you in the room, he pins you against the wall and kisses you. “Oh my God, Sam!” you’re finally able to say as he kisses your neck, pulling your dress down to get access to more skin.

You help him take your bra off and he immediately kisses your breasts, sucking and biting your nipples just the way you like. Your hands end up in his hair, pulling slightly.

He kisses lower pulling the dress down until it falls to the floor. It’s revealed that you aren’t wearing panties and Sam looks up at you, eyes full of lust. “You naughty girl,” he says before lifting one of your legs and putting it over his shoulder. He gets a good grip on you then licks your clit firmly.

You throw your head back and hold his head in place, “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He licks you again and again, adding his fingers right before you come.

Sam smiles up at you as you come, licking his lips and his fingers. He carries you to the bed and lays you down. You make sure you sit up to watch him undress. He made sure he took his time with his pants and underwear but you made a sound of protest and he sped up a bit.

When you reach down to take your shoes off, he grabs your hand. “Nuh uh, remember what I told you: the shoes stay on.” You nod and lie back.

Sam climbs on the bed and spreads your legs. “Perfect.” He lays his body over yours and kisses you before looking down and sliding into you. “Yes,” he moans quietly, moving his hips slowly.

You wrap your legs around him. “Harder.” He makes a growling sound and starts to thrust faster and harder. The headboard is slamming against the wall in the most obscene way but it didn’t matter.

Sam’s thrusts become sloppier as he nears his release. You were close too and you knew how much he loved when you came with him.

“Come for me, baby,” he says in a low, shaky voice. You squeeze your thighs around him as you come and a short time later he thrusts hard one more time and moans your name, pushing himself as deep as he can.

He slides out of you and lays next to you, breathing hard. “I think I’m gonna have marks on my back from your heels,” he says.

You laugh. “You wanted me to keep them on.”

He lays his head on your chest and plays with your fingers. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do and I love you too, Sam.”

What you didn’t know was that Sam was planning on proposing to you when you two got back home.


	23. Sam Drake x Reader: The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam proposes to you

Sam had been acting strange ever since you two got back home from the wedding. It was almost like he was hiding something from you but he told you everything, didn’t he?

One night while in bed, you got the courage to ask him. “Sam, is everything okay?”

“Yeah hun. Why?” He was having a hard time looking at you.

“You’ve just been acting a little weird lately. Ever since we got back from my friend’s wedding you’ve been a little distant…”

“I’m sorry, babe I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what? You know you can tell me anything.” You roll on your side to look at him.

“I-I…love you. Always remember that, okay?” Sam kisses you then rolls over and turns the light off. You lay there staring at his back for a few minutes then roll over. He was hiding something from you and you were going to find out what it was.

* * *

When you wake up, Sam isn’t there. Usually when he knows he’ll be gone before you wake up he leaves a note, but there wasn’t one on the pillow.

Was he cheating on you? Was he going to leave you? You couldn’t imagine your life without him now.

Before you overthink even more, you get out of bed and go downstairs. You walk to the kitchen where you find some roses, plate of food, and a note.

> _We’re going to have some fun today. First, you need to eat then go to where we first met and find my favorite book._

You turn the paper over looking for more information but that was it. What was this about?

You eat the breakfast he left for you, put the roses in some water then you go back upstairs to shower and get dressed.

* * *

The place where you first met Sam is the library so you drive there and head inside. Time to find his favorite book: Treasure Island, of course. When you find it, you open it and a paper falls out. Another note.

> _I knew you’d find it. Now go to where we first kissed and look under the bench._

The gazebo in the park. You knew Sam loved pirates and all but was he really sending you on some kind of treasure hunt? What was he up to?

* * *

You drive tot he park and walk to the gazebo. You look under the bench and spot another note.

> _Beautiful and clever, I love it. Head to that little dress shop you love so much and ask for Susan, she’ll have something for you._

Luckily, the shop wasn’t too far from the park. You walk into the shop and ask for Susan. She already knows who you are. She hands you a box and walks you to the dressing rooms. “Sam said he wanted you to put this on right away.” She leaves you alone and you change into the dress. It was beautiful.

A paper at the bottom of the box catches your eye.

> _I have to see you in that dress. Meet me where we like to watch the sunset._

The boardwalk.

You smile the whole drive to the beach. Maybe he was taking you to that really nice restaurant you always wanted to try. He loved surprising you.

When you get to the beach you park and walk the boardwalk until you spot Sam dressed in a suit, looking as wonderful as ever. He smiles nervously as you approach. 

“Hey babygirl.”

“Hey handsome. Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?”

Sam clears his throat and smooths his hair back although it looked fine. You’re pretty sure his hands are shaking. “Sam?” you grab his hand, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…gotta find the right words to say.” He takes a deep breath then looks into your eyes. “I love you, Y/N. I know I’ve been acting weird lately but there’s a good reason for it. We’ve been together for a few years now and during these years I have become a better man.”

Your eyes are filling with tears already.

“I’ve been through a lot but you never judged me for any of those things. You never pitied me, only supported me and that’s all I ever needed. My life is better because of you and I don’t think I can go through the rest of it without you, so…,” Sam reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a box, you gasp as he gets down on one knee. “Y/N…will you marry me?”

You look down at him and there’s a tear coming down his face. You wipe it away, ignoring your own tears, “Yes, Samuel Drake. Of course I’ll marry you!” you say excitedly. He slides the ring on your finger with shaking hands then stands and kisses you.

You hadn’t noticed the small crowd that formed around you two until they applauded. You both laugh, faces wet with happy tears. You look down at the ring, “It’s beautiful,” you say.

“It’s custom made. One of my Libertalia coins,” Sam says proudly.

You look at him, “It’s perfect.”

He kisses you again and that too was perfect.


	24. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam Babysits Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I had to come and say that your hc’s are absolutely amazing. I was almost late for work bc I was so engrossed lmao. I was wondering if you could write the first time Sam babysits Cassie? Nate and Elena finally getting a date night and leaving their still super young baby in the hands of a nervous Sam! Can’t help but think it’d be hilarious, chaotic but really sweet :’)

A few days ago when Nathan had called to ask if Sam could babysit Cassie on Friday night, he was all for it. Now that the day had come, he wasn’t so sure. He had almost no experience with babies and Y/N wasn’t around to help him.

The doorbell rang and Sam walked to answer it nervously. “Heyyyyy, there’s Uncle Sammy!” Nate says excitedly, handing Cassie over to Sam. He stares at the squirmy human, drooling and babbling in his hands.

“Hi there,” he says. Elena hands him the diaper bag which weighs a ton. She starts explaining so many different things to Sam and all he can do it nod. “I got it, don’t worry,” he says…but did he?

“Call us if you need anything,” Elena says and Nate sighs.

“It’s only a few hours. I’m sure they’ll be fine. Sam could use the practice anyway, am I right?” Nate laughs and Sam fake laughs causing his brother to clear his throat and get serious again.

“We’ll be back around 11. She should be sound asleep by then…hopefully.” Elena hugs Sam and kisses Cassie. “Thanks again, Sam.”

“Don’t mention it.” He shuts the door and looks down at Cassie. “What now, kid?” She gives him a toothless smile, drool dribbling down her chin. “Let’s watch some TV, hmm?”

Sam sits on the couch and turns on the TV. “What do you like? Oh, I know…cartoons, right? I like them too. Don’t tell your auntie that.” Cassie only babbles and stares up at him.

* * *

Everything was going fine until she started to cry.

First, Sam thought that maybe she needed to be changed. Her diaper was wet so he changed her but she still didn’t stop crying. Was she hungry? That had to be it. Sam pulls a bottle from the diaper bag and tries to feed her but she won’t take it. He starts making faces and silly sounds but she just wouldn’t stop.

He knows Elena said to call if he needed anything but he wasn’t going to do that. He could do this. “I wish you could talk,” he says to Cassie desperately.

What the hell was he going to do?

His phone rings. It’s Y/N/. He answers as calmly as he can. “Hey babygirl.”

“Hey Sammy. I know you have Cassie tonight and I just wanted to check up on you and see how things were going.”

Sam sighs. “Fine. Everything is fine…” Who was he kidding?

“Hun, I can hear her crying.”

Sam gives in, “She won’t stop! I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything. Why can’t you be here?”

“Sam, calm down. Breathe. She’s probably just hungry.”

“I told you, I tried that…” Sam looked down at Cassie, rocking her gently.

“Did you warm the bottle?” Y/N asks.

“Did I what? I…” He thinks back to all the things Elena had said to him when they dropped Cassie off. “Shit…I mean, crap. Sorry baby.”

Y/N laughs on the other end. “Just try that. Not too warm. Make sure to test it on yourself before giving it to her.”

“Wait, what? I have to taste this stuff?” Sam looks at the bottle in disgust.

“No Sam, I mean after you warm it up put a few drops on your wrist to make sure its not too hot.”

“Oh right. How long and is there a certain way I’m supposed to warm it?”

“You have the diaper bag, right? A bottle warmer should be in there.”

Sam searches the bag quickly. What the hell does a bottle warmer look like? Cassie’s crying was driving him crazy. “You got some lungs on you, huh?” He searches a little more, “Got it…I think.”

“Okay. Plug it in and in 4-6 minutes the bottle should be warm enough.”

Sam finds an outlet in the kitchen. “Thank you so much, baby, you’re a life saver. I love you…now hurry up and come home.”

Y/N laughs, “I’ll be home tomorrow evening but until then I’m only a phone call away. Oh, make sure you shake the bottle well before feeding her. I love you. Give Cassie a kiss for me.”

“I love you more. See you soon, babygirl.” Sam hangs up and waits for the bottle to warm up. Cassie stopped crying but was still fussy. “Alright alright, dinner’s coming.” 

He grabs the bottle, shakes it and tests it on his wrist like Y/N told him. It felt okay to him. He holds it to Cassie’s mouth and she automatically starts drinking. “Thank god!” he says quietly. “Food makes me less grumpy too, you know.”

He sits and feeds the baby until the bottle is nearly empty. Cassie starts fussing again. “Oh boy, don’t tell me you’re still hungry.” 

Sam’s phone buzzes, a text from Y/N: ‘Don’t forget to burp her!’ it says. “God, I love her.”

He lifts Cassie so that her head is resting on his shoulder and starts patting her back. “This is how you do it, right?” She stops fussing so he must be doing something right.

A short time later, she burps and Sam smiles. “Ha!” Then he feels something wet and warm on his shoulder. He holds her out and looks over at his shoulder. “Really?” Cassie screeches and smiles. “Yeah..hilarious.”

Sam looks at the clock. 10:00 already. “Let’s see if Uncle Sammy can put you to sleep.” He wipes his shirt off as best as he can then sits back, Cassie laying on his chest. He rubs her back and she rubs her eyes. She stops moving less and less until she eventually falls asleep, her little fists balled up above her head.

“Sweet dreams, cupcake,” Sam says and kisses her head.

* * *

Sam starts feeling his eyes get heavy when there’s a knock on the door. He gets up slowly, holding Cassie, and walks to the door. When he opens it, Nate and Elena are standing there all smiles.

“There’s my baby,” Elena says quietly, taking Cassie from Sam.

“She just went down,” Sam tells them. He walks back into the house, puts the bottle warmer back into the bag and brings it to the door.

“How did your first babysitting gig go?” Nate asks.

“Just fine, thank you. She loves me.”

Nate and Elena laugh and thank him. “Well, now we know who to call whenever we need a babysitter,” Elena says. They talk for a little longer then say goodnight. 

Sam sits back down on the couch, watching the cartoons that were still on TV. He knew Elena was probably joking when she made the babysitting comment but Sam actually wouldn’t mind it so much….as long as Y/N was with him next time.


	25. Sam Drake x Reader: Wearing his shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine stealing Sam's shirts (tshirts, vnecks, and button ups alike) and using them as pajamas. But only when their clean (giving him an incentive to actually clean his clothes regularly just to see how cute you are in his ridiculously huge shirts)

This had been a really long day. 

After dinner, Sam told you that he would clean up while you went upstairs to get ready for bed. Usually when Sam cooked, you cleaned but he wouldn’t allow it tonight. “You look like you’re about to collapse,” he told you and shooed you upstairs.

You had finished showering and were about to put your pajamas on when you got an idea. You open the drawer he keeps his t-shirts in and pull one out. It smelled like the detergent you used but also like him and you loved that. No matter how many times you washed his clothes, his scent always lingered.

The shirt was ridiculously big on you but comfortable.

You’re in the bathroom brushing your teeth when Sam comes into the bedroom. You hear him on the phone talking to Nate as you walk out. He was deep in conversation but when he looked in your direction he had to do a double take. Whatever he was saying was forgotten.

You could hear Nate saying “Hello?” over and over again until Sam finally mumbled, “Nathan..I-I’ll call you back.” His hand drops to his side as he stares at you. “Th-that’s my shirt,” was the only thing he could say.

“I know. I hope you don’t mind. It’s so comfy and it smells like you.” You smile sheepishly.

Sam smirks at you, “It looks perfect on you, a little big. but… _perfect_.”

You blush and he walks over to you, lifting you easily and carrying you to the bed to lay you down. He stands there and just looks at you.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re..just beautiful,” he says and you blush.

“Come here.” You hold your arms out and he lays down next to you, putting his head on your chest.

“If I have to do the laundry every week for the rest of my life just to see you in my shirts, I’ll do it.”

You laugh and kiss his head, “I’m holding you to that.”


	26. Sam Drake x Reader: Catholic kink (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Sam finding out about reader’s Catholic kink

When you told Sam about your unusual kink you expected him to laugh or even worse run from you, but Sam isn’t that kind of guy. He only smiled and said, “Oh really?”

You explained it as best you could and he listened and that was that..or so you thought.

One night Sam came home dressed in all black wearing a clerical collar. Was he making fun of you?

“Why are you dressed like that?” you ask him.

“It’s time for you to give your confession.” Sam gives you a stern look and you can only sit there and stare at him. “On your knees. Now.”

You stand and walk over to him slowly. “Well?” he says and you drop to your knees. “You know what to do.”

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” He grabs your hair and forces you to look up at him.

“You’ve been a bad girl haven’t you?” You nod. “Well, I guess you’ll have to say a few Hail Marys and you’ll be forgiven. “Clothes off.”

You stand and undress. “Bend over and grab your ankles.” You love when Sam is like this. You were already wet for him. He paces behind you and you shiver with anticipation. “Begin.”

“Hail Mary, full of grace…” He spanks you. “Our Lord is with thee..” Again. You were breathing heavily now. “Blessed art thou among…” Sam spanks you harder this time. Your knees get weak and he comes up behind you to hold you up.

“I think that’s enough.” You can hear him unzip his pants. He slides his fingers into you and you moan loudly. “You really do like this don’t you?” This wasn’t a night for foreplay, you wanted him right away. He removes his fingers and you know what’s next.

You brace yourself as well as you can, holding on to your ankles even tighter. Luckily Sam had his arm wrapped around your waist to help you stay steady as he entered you.

“Oh God,” you groan and Sam spanks you with his free hand.

“Taking the lord’s name in vain. That’s a sin..” He starts to thrust harder and you have to let go of your ankles to reach back and grab his arm. He pulls you up so that you’re back is against is chest and his mouth is by your ear. “You like it, baby?”

“Yes..yes…YES!” you say with every thrust. You didn’t notice he still had his shirt on until you reach up to hold on to the back of his neck and feel the clerical collar. That turned you on even more.

“I’m close,” you tell him.

“Me too. Do it..let me feel it,” he breathes into your ear.

“Oh fuck…oh god…” Your whole body trembles as you come and Sam continues to thrust into you. Eventually you feel him still and he groans your name loudly, finishing inside of you.

“Holy shit,” he says and you both laugh while still trying to catch your breath. He slides out of you and carries you upstairs to the bedroom.

“You know, you said ‘oh god’ again. You’re going to have to repent for that later.” 

“Looking forward to it.” You kiss him, trailing kisses down to his tattoo then you bite gently.

“ _Jesus…_ ” he says.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who has to repent later…” You give each other a knowing smile.


	27. Sam Drake x Reader: When you're pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> Request: While you were pregnant Sam bought little toys and loved to play with them on your tummy with baby. The cuties thing you ever saw.

You’re laying on the couch about to fall asleep when Sam burst through the front door making your heart jump out of your chest. Any other time you would have been able to sit up quickly but sitting up was a challenge now that you were heavily pregnant. You settle for propping yourself up on your elbows and that was hard enough.

“You scared me half to death, Sam. What’s going on?” You notice the bags in his hands. All from Babies R Us. “Really? More toys? If we get her anything else there won’t be any space for her in the baby room.”

Sam shrugs and walks over to where you’re laying. “You know I can’t help it, honey. I want her to have everything.” You had to smile at that. It was heartwarming to see Sam this way.

“So what did you get her this time?” you ask, laying back down and rubbing your tummy.

Sam smiles, kneels down, and reaches into one of the bags. He pulls out a stuffed animal. When he presses one of the paws it starts to sing and light up. “It has like 50 songs and phrases.” He lifts your shirt over your belly and places the singing animal on it, moving it around to the music.

“Can you hear that, sweetheart? I bet you can.” He puts that down and reaches into another bag. “This is a great one. A little book with nursery rhymes. It’ll sing ‘em to her.” Sam pushes a button and opens the book. It starts singing Itsy Bitsy Spider and he sings to your tummy along with it.

He starts to rub your stomach and looks up at you. “Do you really think she can hear it?”

You nod, “I do, Sammy.”

He gives you a big smile then pulls out a small, plush pirate ship along with five little plush pirates. You have to stifle a laugh when he places the ship on your stomach and starts acting out an entire scene with the tiny pirates.

He’s become totally oblivious to everything else and it’s the most endearing thing you’ve ever seen. Suddenly the baby kicks and he stops, eyes wide. He looks up at you then back at your stomach. “Ha, I think this is her favorite!”

“If she’s anything like her father, it probably is.” 

You shift a little as the baby starts moving around. “You alright, sweetheart?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, she’s just a little excited I guess. She knows that her papa is spoiling her already.”

Sam let’s out a little laugh, “I’m gonna spoil the both of you for the rest of my life.” He kisses your tummy then lays his head on it and closes his eyes as you run your fingers through his hair.


	28. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam loves to hear you moan (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> God Sam loves when you moan. It turns him on. He’ll fingering you just to hear you moan his name in a pleasure hoooooo boy

Movie night with Sam was your favorite night of the week. You two would take turns picking a movie, get a bunch of snacks, and enjoy yourselves.

You had picked the movie for tonight but Sam was not very interested. He was more interested in you. He couldn’t keep his hands off you and he had been kissing your neck over and over again. It was driving you cray in the best way.

“Sam, one of the best parts is coming up.” To be honest, you really weren’t watching the movie anymore.

“Mhmm,” is Sam’s response, his face buried in your neck. He bites down hard and you moan. “That’s what I want to hear,” Sam says.

“The movie,” you breathe out but he either didn’t hear you or just ignored it. His hand was on your breast, squeezing lightly. Even through your shirt and bra you could feel the heat of his hand and it felt amazing.

He slides his hand lower and kisses your lips. “I need to hear you baby.” You look down as he dexterously unbuckles your belt and unbuttons your pants. He looks at you as his hand slides into your panties. You bite your lip and throw your head back. “Let me hear you. Now,” Sam says as he rubs your clit in slow, small circles.

“Ah Sam,” you moan, placing your hand on his wrist.

“That’s my girl.” Sam removes his hand from your panties and bring them to his mouth to suck on them. “Delicious,” he says before sliding his hand back into your panties. This time he slid his fingers inside of you.

“Oh god Sam!” Your hips arch off the sofa.

“Good girl.” He continues his lovely assault and you moan just the way he likes.

“Fuck Sam…please.” You don’t know what you’re asking for but he has no problem giving it to you. His thumb rubs your clit as two fingers move in and out of you. You needed to touch him but when you reach out to him he tells you no.

“You first, babygirl. Get loud for me.” His long fingers hit the spot that you are never quite able to reach. He must feel your walls squeezing his around his fingers as you get closer. “You gonna come for me baby?”  He moves his fingers faster. You moan loudly and Sam moans with you.

“I’m gonna…I’m….” You move your hips, trying to get his fingers even deeper inside of you. Sam is breathing heavily in your ear. He nibbles on your lobe and you moan his name. You grab his hand and hold it in place as you come, your whole body trembling.

“God, you’re perfect,” he says. He slides his fingers out of you and holds them up. “Look at that…all for me.” He licks his fingers clean, making the most obscene sounds. It was so hot.

You climb onto his lap as the credits for the movie roll and kiss him, getting a little taste of yourself. “Your turn,” you say and Sam smiles and sits back…


	29. Sam Drake x Reader: Quickie at the Rossi Estate (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I’ve never sent a prompt before but I like to imagine during the Rossi Estate auction, before the plan to steal the Saint Dismas cross, Sam pulls you into the library and locks the door behind you. He says, “ we’ve still got 15 minutes before Nate is supposed to shut the lights off - I’ve got a few ideas how we can spend our time” as he starts loosening his tie.

Sam had been eyeing you all night. You had tried to pretend you didn’t notice but your eyes would find him every few minutes.

He had no shame even when you caught him staring, he would just smile at you. Finally you confront him, “It’s not polite to stare, Sam.”

He shrugged and looked at you, “Guess you’ll have to teach me some manners.” You roll your eyes and look over at Sully who is talking to some man you don’t know.

A few minutes later, Sully says something about ruining his evening and you guessed that the conversation hadn’t gone so well.

Nate was off finding a way to shut the lights off and then it was Sam’s job to get what they came for. The wait was the worst part.

You could see how restless he was getting. “Go and have a cigarette, you have time,” you say.

“I have a better idea.” Sam grabs your hand, looks around, then sneaks into one of the many rooms in the estate.

“Are you crazy? We could-” He kisses you, tongue sliding into your mouth. You moan into the kiss as he reaches down and grabs your ass. “Sam, we can’t do this here.” You look around the library then back at him.

“We got fifteen minutes, let’s make the best of it.” He starts to loosen his tie. “Do you think you can keep quiet?”

“I’m never quiet, you know that.”

“Open,” Sam says. You open your mouth and he puts his tie in. He pushes you against a shelf, pulls your dress up, and nudges your legs apart with his knee. Sam is pleasantly surprised to find that you aren’t wearing panties. “You must have known,” he says before sucking on his fingers then sliding them between your legs to rub your clit.

You moan but the tie muffles the most of it.

“So wet already? All for me?” He slips two fingers inside and you dig your fingers into his shirt, biting down on the tie. “I wish we had more time but…” he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, “…we don’t.”

He lifts you easily and you wrap your legs around his waist. Your fingers run through his hair as he pushes himself into you. He groans then takes the tie out of your mouth only to replace it with his fingers.

“How do you taste, baby?” He pushes himself deeper and you suck on his fingers hard.

One of your shoes comes off as Sam slams into you over and over again. You moan around his fingers, trying to tell him that you’re about to come. He pulls his fingers out of your mouth so he can use both hands to hold your hips as he continues to pound away.

You bite down on his tattoo to keep yourself quiet as you come. Sam is louder than you as he comes, pushing himself as deep as he can. “Fuck…me,” he says.

“Just did,” you say with a smile, still trying to catch your breath. He kisses you and sets you down slowly. You put your shoe back on then help him put his tie on. You straighten your dress and he gives you a thumbs up.

As soon as you two emerge from the library, the lights go out. Sam smiles. “Perfect timing.”


	30. Sam Drake x Reader: Calling Sam daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> So like, image you and Sam are on a job with Nate and Elena and Sully and in the evening you two are getting busy in your room and you keep calling him daddy (which we all know we would) and then the morning all of you are getting ready to go and making a plan and then of the others makes a joke and just says to Sam "is that okay with you daddy?" Because neither of you remembered that the walls in your cheap hotel are ridiculously thin and the whole hotel knows about it now.

It had been a rough day. Things didn’t go as planned and Sam was pretty upset about that. You were sure that he would want to forget everything and go straight to bed but you were wrong.

He was a little rougher than usual but you didn’t mind. You tried your hardest to keep quiet but it became impossible. There was no such thing as staying quiet with Sam Drake, especially tonight. He took you in all sorts of ways and most of the time you weren’t even on the bed. You had called him daddy before but tonight it really seemed to have an effect on him. By the time you two were spent, Sam had forgotten what he was so upset about.

The next morning when all of you meet up to make a plan, Nate has a little smirk on his face and Sully and Elena try their hardest not to make eye contact. 

“Is everything okay?” you ask.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Nate says. “We just hope daddy over here approves of our plan.” He laughs and you see a small smile on Sully’s face. Elena has her back to you.

You felt the heat creeping up your neck and look down. Sam just stares at Nate through squinted eyes.

“So _daddy_ …what do you think?” Nate was really getting a kick out of this.

“Please stop calling me that, Nathan.” Sam says in a serious tone.

“This whole floor knows what to call you now…”

“Shut up.”

You tried not to, you really did but once you started to laugh you couldn’t stop. Sam look over at you in shock. “Really? You too? You’re the reason he’s calling me that!”

“S-sorry,” you manage to get out before laughter takes over. Soon everyone except Sam is laughing.

Finally you see a small smile on his face and he walks over to you, close enough so only you can hear. “Next time, call me Captain.” He taps your butt lightly and walks over to the others to discuss everything.

You looked at him mouth agape like you were scandalized. He looked up from what he was doing to wink at you. Two could play this game.

You walk over to him and whisper in his ear. “Aye aye captain.” He starts to cough as you walk over to where Nate is standing, pretending you didn’t do a thing.

“You alright dad-” Nate starts with a smirk but Sam holds up his hand. 

“Don’t you say it..”

“But really…are you okay?” you ask like you were innocent in all this.

“I’m fine. I’ll deal with it later.” Sam gives you a pointed look and the smile falls from your face. It was his turn to smile.


	31. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam gets mistaken for your father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you imagine how upset Sam would be if someone confused him for his partner's father instead of their boyfriend/husband? Especially if they are significantly younger than him. He would not react well.

Sorry this took me so long! This is probably much longer than it needs to be…sorry.

“Do we really have to go?” Sam asks you for the hundredth time tonight.

“Yes. It won’t be that bad and I want you to meet some of the people I work with. Plus, you know how good I think you look in a tux.” You walk over to him and straighten his bow tie.

“Then just let me wear the tux around the house and you can stare at me as much as you like.”

You roll your eyes, “What are you so worried about?”

“I’m not worried I just…the people you work with are probably all young and trendy and I’m…” he moves his hands in front of his face, “…not.”

“Since when did you care what people think?”

“I don’t I…” You kiss him and he wraps his arms around you.

“You’re perfect, Samuel Drake.” He smiles and it makes you feel better. Sam was always a little insecure when it came to his age. It didn’t help that you looked younger than you were. He was almost twenty years older than you and felt that he needed to act a certain way to keep up with you. The truth was you loved him just the way he was, you only wished he could see that.

You rub his cheeks with your thumbs and give him a quick peck before moving to put your shoes on. “We don’t have to stay that long, I promise.”

“Good. I feel like I’m suffocating in this thing.” He pulls on the top button.

“Yeah, but you look so sexy.” You wink at him and he smiles again.

* * *

When you arrive at the event, Sam is glad to see that they have a bar. “Thank God. You want anything?”

“Whatever you’re having,” you say and he walks over to the bar. You say hello to a few of your coworkers then go over to Sam. He hands you your drink and takes a sip of his. “How you holding up?” you ask him.

“I’m good. The drink is helping.” You both laugh. It was good to see that Sam was loosening up even if he had to drink a little for it to happen.

As you finish your drink, Sam goes to find the bathroom. You order another drink for the both of you and find a seat at one of the tables. You wave to Sam when he comes out so he can find you.

“This party sucks,” he says as he sits down.

“Shut up, my boss is coming.” Your boss wasn’t much older than you, ‘young and trendy’ as Sam would say. 

You stand to say hello and before you can introduce Sam, your boss jumps the gun and says, “This must be your father, I’m John,” holding out his hand for Sam to shake.

Sam glares at John, ignoring his hand. He was holding his drink so tightly he could probably break the glass. You put your hand on his arm to try and snap him out of it. “This is actually my boyfriend Sam,” your voice sounded so small.

“Oh…oh man. I’m so sorry. Let me buy you a drink.” John was trying to make things better but nothing was going to fix this.

“No, I’m good,” Sam says, his voice level but his body was still tense.

“Come on…” Your boss tries again.

“I said i’m good.” Sam’s voice was a little louder this time and he slams the glass down on the table. “I need some air,” he says and walks away.

John apologizes profusely and you tell him it’s okay though it clearly wasn’t.

You walk outside to find Sam with his jacket off, smoking a cigarette. “Sam…” He looks at you and shakes his head.

“I wonder how many people think the same thing when they see us together. That asshole was just dumb enough to say it out loud.” His hand shakes as he brings the cigarette up to his lips.

“He didn’t mean it, honey. He didn’t know.”

“I know he didn’t know but it doesn’t bother me any less.”

“Let’s go home,” you suggest and Sam nods. 

The drive home was completely silent and when you got home Sam wanted to go to bed right away. He undressed quickly and got in bed not saying a word. When you climbed in next to him he kept his back to you. You move closer to him and wrap your arm around him, pressing your cheek to his back.

“I don’t like when you’re upset, Sammy.”

“I don’t want to be but I can’t help it. What he said just…bothers me, you know.” He finally turns to face you. “You sure you didn’t make a mistake choosing an old man like me?”

You shake your head, “It’s not a mistake…and if it is then it’s the greatest mistake I’ve ever made.” He sighs then kisses you like his life depends on it.

“How did I get so lucky?”

“Lucky that you found someone that likes old men?” You gauge his reaction before laughing. 

He growls playfully and straddles you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	32. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam loses you during childbirth (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous  
> angst where you die while giving birth to your baby and sam is just so shocked he'll run to your bed to try to wake you up but of course nurses will hold him because there's no use.

(from Sam’s POV)

The doctors had told him that everything would be fine. They told him that the symptoms she was experiencing were completely normal, but they weren’t.

He couldn’t remember the name they told him but they had to do an emergency c-section when her blood pressure started to rise rapidly. They told him delivering the baby was the only way to save her.

After delivering the baby, she didn’t get better. Why didn’t she get better? They said she would.

Now he was sitting outside her room full of worry. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. When a bunch of doctors and nurses started running into the room he stood up quickly and followed. They tried to stop him but he needed to be by her side.

Why weren’t they trying to help her? “Do something!” he shouted but they only gave him a sympathetic look. “Y/N…wake up! You hear me?! You wake up!” 

There was nothing they could do, they told him. Why? They save lives every day but they couldn’t save hers. What did he do to deserve this?

He knew she wasn’t there anymore but he refused to leave her side. The nurses would come in every few minutes or so to see if they could coax him away but each time he refused. He didn’t even realize that he didn’t get a chance to see the baby yet. Did he want to?

“Where’s my baby?” he asked them. When the nurse brings the baby to him, he looks at her then looks away quickly, tears filling his eyes. He eventually takes her from the nurse and holds her as he cries, looking up at his love’s lifeless body.

“What am I supposed to do, huh? I can’t do this by myself.” The baby coos. She has no idea…she’s so innocent, so pure.

He had to do this for her. No matter how hard it would be, he had to. It wouldn’t be easy.

He stands and walks over to the bed, rocking the baby gently. “Isn’t she beautiful? She already looks like you,” he says sadly, tears threatening to fall again. “I’m going to do the best I can, okay? Above and beyond..for you. Anything for you. Just watch over us okay?”


	33. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam comes home late (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Can you please please write a SamxReader where Sam comes home late from work or night out with Nate and the reader is reading a history book that happens to be Sam’s favorite from his shelf on the couch, Sam missed her all night long and seeing her in only her panties and one of his shirts, he takes her right there and then. thank youu <33

You knew Sam would be home late tonight. He was out having a guys’ night with Nate while you enjoyed a quiet night in. You had cleaned up then taken a shower to relax. You grab Sam’s brown v-neck and put it on, getting a whiff of his scent as you did. He always smelled so good.

You walk downstairs and turn on the TV. As usual, there isn’t anything good on so you turn it off, grab a book off the shelf and sit on the couch.

_A General History of the Robberies and Murders of the most notorious Pyrates_ by Captain Charles Johnson, definitely one of Sam’s favorites. The pages were dogeared and the margins were written in. You open the book and see that Sam has his name written on the first page. He was too cute for his own good sometimes.

You initially grabbed the book only because it was the first one you saw but it was actually pretty interesting. The door opens and Sam walks in, jean jacket in his hand.

You put the book down on your lap, “Hey sweetie, did you have fun?” You see his eyes wander down to your bare legs.

“Yeah, I missed you though.”

“Oh really? What did you miss about me?” you ask innocently.

Sam smiles and walks over to you, lifting your legs out of the way so he can sit then putting them across his lap. “I missed your voice, your smile, your soft skin.” As he says this he slides a hand up your leg.

“You were only gone for a few hours.” You slap his hand away playfully.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss ya.” He kisses your knee. “That’s one of my favorite shirts you know, but I gotta admit it looks better on you.”

You shake your head. “I definitely prefer it on you.”

“Since we can’t agree, how about you just take it off and leave it at that.” Cheeky cheeky Sam. You loved it.

“Can’t. I’m busy,” you tell him.

“Busy?”

“Yeah, I’m reading.” You pick up the book and pretend to read.

“My favorite shirt _and_ my favorite book…are you trying to seduce me?” Sam asks.

“No, I’m trying to relax,” you say without looking up from the book. He slides his hand up your thigh and you try to close your legs tightly. His hand still finds a way to move.

“Read to me,” he says. As you start to read one of the passages, he starts to rub you through your panties. You try to keep reading but then he moves your panties to the side and rubs your clit. Your legs spread for him automatically and he pushes the t-shirt up so that he can watch what he’s doing to you.

“Why’d you stop reading?” he asks then bites his lip in concentration.

“Sam…please…” You start moving your hips.

“Please what?” He slides a finger into you and the book falls to the floor as you reach out to grab his arm.

“I need you…now. Please,” you beg.

He stands and undresses quickly then pulls the t-shirt and panties off of you. His body covered yours as he lowered himself over you. You wrap your legs around him and he slides into you slowly, groaning and grabbing your hips.

He leans in to kiss you then pulls away to let out another groan. “God, you feel amazing. How do I feel, baby girl?”

“So fucking good,” you tell him and he starts to thrust faster. He pulls your legs from around his waist and spreads them wide.

“Yeah, that’s what I want,” he says. His hands dig into your thighs and you reach up to drag your nails down his chest. He growls and thrusts into you wildly, pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

You try to tell him that you’re close but you can’t get the words out. Your hips arch off the couch and you moan his name over and over again as you finish.

“Baby…ah! Fuck!” Sam says loudly as he stills, filling you.

He pulls out of you and kisses you. “Bed?” he asks and you nod. He picks you up easily but you stop him and he puts you back down. “What’s wrong?”

You bend to pick up the book you dropped earlier. “Bed time story…you know, since my reading was interrupted before,” you say with a smile.

He picks you up again and you open the book to start reading out loud as he carries you upstairs to the bedroom.


	34. Sam Drake x Reader: How you met Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> I can imagine Sam and reader met each other when they were teenagers and reader was a pick pocket, and like he saves her ass from getting caught one day. And that's when they started to develop a friendship and a relationship as they grew older

**Teens:**  
You had your eyes on your target. A man that had been deep in conversation with another person. This should be easy so long as the person he was talking to didn’t spot you.

That’s where your size came into play. You were small so you were able to hide yourself behind people and other obstacles.

You quickly but quietly made your way closer to your target until he was just a few feet in front of you.

As you close those last few feet between you two, a strong hand grabs your arm and your first instinct is to throw your elbow back into their stomach. Your attacker grunts but doesn’t let go, pulling you away from your target into an alley.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!” You were strong but not stronger than the person holding you. “Let…me…go!” you say again and finally he does, spinning you around to look at him. You should be running but something was keeping you there.

“Why did you do that?! I was so close!”

“I saved your ass. You should be thanking me,” the anonymous boy says.

“Saved my ass how?”

“There was a camera pointed directly at you. Even if that guy hadn’t felt you reaching into his pocket, the camera would have caught everything.”

“And how did you even know what I was doing? Were you _watching_ me?” you ask crossing your arms over your chest.

“I…I…it doesn’t matter. I saved you a lot of trouble. Check out the buildings for cameras next time,” he says before walking away.

“Hey,” you call out, “What’s your name?”

He hesitates for a little while then answers, “Sam.”

“Okay Sam. Thanks for…helping me I guess.”

“You gonna tell me your name?” he asks.

You weren’t a very trusting person but there was something about him. You tell him your name then get away as quickly as possible. You’d never see him again anyway.

**A few years later:**  
You were in college and had gotten a real job that wouldn’t end in you getting arrested.

You loved working in the library surrounded by books and silence. You were returning some books to the shelves when a man approached and told you he had been looking for you.

How did this man know you when you had no idea who he was? You step down off the ladder to get a better look at him. “I have no idea who you are, sir.”

“That really hurts my feelings, you know. You’d think a woman would remember the man that saved her ass.” Your eyes widen at that. It couldn’t be. He smirks, “Sam…remember?”

“What…how did you find me?” you ask, shocked.

“I have my ways. I was happy to find that you weren’t in jail.” He laughs when you punch his arm.

You two spent the next few hours talking and catching up. Samuel Drake became the first man you trusted and loved. You spent a few happy years together until he left one day and didn’t come back.

After a year of not hearing from him, you decided it was best to let him go.

**Fifteen years later:**  
You still thought about Sam almost every day. You gave him your heart and then he was gone, just like that. Typical.

You were at home one night, eating dinner alone when there was a knock on the door. When you open it, you nearly faint. Sam was standing there, older and beat up but still your Sam.

No…not your Sam anymore. “Hi,” he says.

Your response is slapping him across the face hard. “Hi?! Is that all you have to say?!”

“I can explain.”

“Oh, I hope so.”

He rubs the back of his neck, “Can I come in?”

You nod once and let him in. The story he tells you is almost unbelievable but the emotion in his voice tells you its true. You were still angry but you held him that night as he let out all of the pain, anger, and hate.

It took some time but you guys worked through it. You loved him and he loved you. That conquered all.

**Now:**  
You lay in bed with Sam, your little bundle of joy between the two of you. You watch as Sam plays with her little hands and smiles. “Is this what you want, Sam? Are you happy?”

He looks at you, “Of course. This is all I ever really wanted and needed. Don’t  you ever doubt that.” He lifts the baby and looks at her. “Now, let me tell you the story about how I met your mom and how I saved her life,” he looks at you, “…and how she saved mine.”


	35. Sam Drake x Reader: Babysitting Cassie pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time you're actually there with Sam

You had just gotten off the phone with Elena who told you that she would be dropping Cassie off around 5. You walk downstairs and find Sam on the porch smoking a cigarette.

“Elena’s bringing the baby by around 5. You ready this time?” you ask with a smile.

“You’re here this time so everything should go a lot smoother.”

“You did just fine by yourself last time.” You rub his back.

“I thought I was going to lose my mind for a while there but after talking to you, it got better.” He puts out his cigarette and kisses you. “I’m glad you’re here this time.”

“I think we’ll make a good team,” you say as you both walk back into the house.

* * *

Sam was nervous, you could tell. The closer it got to 5, the more restless he became.

“You okay, Sam?”

“I, uh, yeah…”

You grab his hand, “We’ll be fine, Uncle Sammy.”

He looks at you and nods, “I know.”

A little time later the doorbell rings and Elena is standing there with Cassie in her arms. “Hey,” you say excitedly reaching for Cassie but Sam gets to her before you do.

“Hey peanut,” he says holding her and bringing her into the house. You and Elena look at him then at each other and laugh.

“He’s great with her,” Elena says. “He’ll be a great dad someday.” She hands you the baby bag and you laugh nervously. After talking for a few minutes, you join Sam in the house. You watch him holding Cassie for a little while. He was nervous before but now that he was holding her, he looked relaxed like he’d been doing this for a long time.

“You gonna give me a chance to hold her?” you ask and he finally looks up at you.

“Oh sorry,” he says and hands her to you carefully. You give her a kiss and bounce her lightly. She reaches up to touch your nose and you kiss her little hand.

“Elena and Nate only have to do a few things this time so we won’t have her for long,” you tell Sam.

“We’ll make the most of it.” He reaches for Cassie again and you give her to him. He starts to sniff the air. “What’s that smell?”

You look down at Cassie, “You’re holding her, you have to change her.” You lay the changing pad down for him and hand him a diaper and some wipes. “Let’s see what Uncle Sammy can do.”

He rolls his eyes at you and lays Cassie down. “Okay, let’s see what we have…OH MY GOD!” He holds his nose and gags, “What did you eat?!” You’re doubled over in laughter, waving your hand in front of your face.

He scrunches up his face as he cleans her, making sure to get everything. You watch as he dexterously puts on the diaper on her then you applaud. He picks her up and stands, “Now _you_ can feed her.”

You take Cassie from him and go to heat up a bottle. Once the bottle is ready, you sit down and feed her, singing as you do. Sam sits next to you and watches with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. “You’re great at that,” he says.

“Sam, I’m only feeding her.”

“No, I mean in general…you’re great with her.”

You look at him, “You’re great with her too.” 

Cassie starts to fuss when she finishes the bottle so you burp her then try to put her to sleep. You sing to her again and she’s asleep in no time.

* * *

The doorbell rings a short time later. Sam carries the baby bag as you carry Cassie and open the door. “Hey,” you whisper to Elena. Sam gives Cassie a quick kiss before you hand her to her mother.

“Thank you so much,” Elena says. “See you guys soon.”

You and Sam walk back in the house and upstairs to get ready for bed. As you cuddle with Sam, he says something that shocks you. “I think we should have a baby.” You lift your head off his chest to look at him. He wasn’t joking. “I mean, if you want to. I just watched you with Cassie and I know you’d be a great mother.”

“Well, you’d be a great father…You _are_ going to be a great father…” You look him in the eyes hoping he gets the hint.

“Wha-”

You take his hand and put it on your stomach. “You’re going to be a father…” You look at him nervously.

At first he just blinks but then he grabs you and squeezes you. “Oh my god! We’re gonna have a baby?!”

You nod, smiling at how happy he is.

He holds you for the rest of the night, talking about baby names and telling you how much he loves you.


	36. Sam Drake x Reader: Insomnia (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have trouble sleeping so Sam helps you out..

Another sleepless night. You were used to this but you never told Sam about your insomnia. He had enough to worry about and you learned how to deal with it. Some nights you would just lay in bed and listen to the little sounds Sam made in his sleep. Other nights you get out of bed quietly and walk around a bit. This was one of those nights.

Sam’s arm was draped over you but you were able to slide from under it without waking him. You make your way to the living room then out to the balcony.

The night was clear with a nice, warm breeze. You close your eyes as the wind blows around you.

“Hey baby.” Sam’s sleep-heavy voice comes out of nowhere, making you open your eyes and turn your head quickly. “What are you doing out here?” He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you.

“Couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He kisses your shoulder. “I can always sense when you’re not next to me no matter how deep I’m sleeping. You okay?” He starts to kiss your neck and your eyes close.

“Yes,” you breathe out, “I’m used to it.”

“You should’ve told me you couldn’t sleep. I want to help.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Nothing is ever a bother when it comes to you, baby. Let me help you.”

You grin, “What are you going to do, read me a story?”

He gives you his lovely smirk, “I have something better in mind.” He laces his fingers with yours and leads you back to the bedroom.

“What are you up to, Sam?”

“Lay down and you’ll see.”

You lie down and Sam is on you right away, kissing and nibbling. “Mmm…what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna get you nice and tired,” he says, tugging on your sleep shorts. You lift your hips and he pulls them off, throwing them across the room. You watch as he kisses your inner thighs, stubble tickling them sweetly.

He smiles up at you then gives your clit a quick lick. Your hips jerk and you grab his hair. He sucks on your clit gently, using his tongue at the same time. Your hips arch off the bed and Sam wraps his arms around your thighs to hold you still.

“Sam please!” 

He only groans against you and slides his tongue inside you, moving it in and out slowly. When he moves back up to your clit you nearly scream. The slurping sounds he makes only adds to the pleasure.

Suddenly he pulls away and you whine. He comes up to kiss you then lays next to you. You are about to ask him why he stopped but then he begins to pull his boxers down to his thighs. You grin when you realize what he wants you to do. You straddle him and he places his hands on your hips.

He winks at you. “Gotta get you tired.” He laughs but it turns into a moan when you lower yourself on his cock. “ _Damn_.”

You smile at him then move your hips in slow circles. Sam’s grip on your hips tightens and you move a little faster.

“Come on, baby,” he says and you put your hands on his chest to help you move up and down. The sounds he’s making are almost enough to push you over the edge.

He holds your hips in place and starts thrusting up into you, bending his legs so his feet are flat on the bed for support.

“Fuck…Sam.” You try to match his thrusts but you start to lose control as you come. Sam doesn’t stop thrusting so you ride out your orgasm, digging your nails into his chest. He thrusts a few more times before letting out a guttural moan and filling you.

He sits up to kiss you then rolls over so that you’re on your back. “Think you can sleep now?” he asks breathlessly.

You nod, “Definitely.”

“If not just give me ten minutes and I’ll be good to go again.” You laugh and curl up next to him, his arm automatically wrapping around you. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too, Sammy.”

You were asleep almost immediately.


	37. Sam Drake x Reader: Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to use the quote: "Well, this is awkward."

As soon as the fasten seatbelt sign went off, Sam gave you a look.

“No Sam…no.” You didn’t like flying in the first place. There was no way you were about to cram yourself in the bathroom with him just for a quickie.

“C’mon, what’s the worst that can happen?” You could think of many ways this could go wrong.

“I am _not_ having sex in an airplane bathroom,” you say quietly through your teeth.

“You may end up really liking it. Come on, please?” Sam begged. You only squint your eyes at him, opening and closing your mouth trying to find the right thing to say. “Okay, I’ll go first. You wait a bit then come knock and I’ll open the door.”

“Wait…Sam, NO!” You grab for him but he’s already up, looking back to make sure you’re watching which bathroom he goes into.

You pretend to read a magazine for a bit and when you think enough time has passed, you stand and walk to the bathroom Sam was in. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you say to yourself, smiling at a flight attendant.

You look around before knocking on the door. Something was telling you to just go sit back down but before you could the door opened and Sam pulled you in quickly.

The bathroom obviously wasn’t made for two people. You and he were practically on top of each other, not that he cared. He wraps his arms around you and leans in for a kiss. “Did you lock the-?” Before you can finish the door opens and you and Sam fall out of the bathroom in front of everyone.

You were humiliated. Some people were laughing, some people were applauding, some just looked appalled.

**“Well, this is awkward** ,” Sam says.

You don’t speak to him for the rest of the flight.


	38. Sam Drake x Reader: Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "Have you lost your damn mind?" and "Please, don't leave."

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You had only spent a few weeks with Sam after not seeing him for fifteen years and he was about to go out on another job. A dangerous one.

“You could always come with me, sweetheart…then we don’t have to be apart.” He was trying to make things better but you were too upset right now.

“Come with you? **Have you lost your damn _mind_?!** It’s bad enough you’re putting your own life in danger. I’m not doing that to myself.”

He only looks at you, silently pleading with his eyes.

“Just tell me why, Sam. Why do you need to do this?”

“I…I don’t know. It’s just who I am!” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly. “Just tell me one thing before I go.”

“What?”

“Tell me that you’ll be here when I get back.” He walks over to you and grabs your arms, looking you in the eyes, **“Please, don’t leave.”**

“I’m not the one leaving, Sam.” You shrug out of his hold on you and walk away finally letting the tears flow.


	39. Sam Drake x Reader: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

You watched Sam through the window as he shoveled the sidewalk leading up to the house. You had offered to help him but he wouldn’t allow it.

A few minutes later, he came inside to take a break, shaking himself off like a dog. “Sam!” you say when a few of the cold drops get on you.

“Sorry,” he says and you hand him a mug of hot cocoa. Then he noticed you had your boots and coat on. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to finish the shoveling,” you say as you wrap your scarf around your neck.

“I said I’d do it.”

“Yeah, but you need a break. I can do it.”

“I’m not gonna win this, am I?” he asks.

“Nope.” You brush by him and head outside picking up the shovel. After a few minutes you regretted not listening to him but you would never tell him. You look up and Sam is standing there watching you with a smile.

“Looks like you’re getting a little tired. Let me finish.” He grabs for the shovel but you pull it away.

“I got this.” You were sweating and out of breath. He reaches for the shovel again. “Sam…no.” Then you got an idea. The next time he reached for it, you handed it over. “Fine.”

You walk away, picking up some snow as you head towards the house. “Hey Sam!” you shout and he turns to you, expression changing when he sees the snowball in your hand.

 **“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”** It hit him in the face. You weren’t really trying to hit him there.

You run to him as he holds his face. “Oh my god! I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to hit you in the face. Are you okay?”

He holds his face a little longer before standing straight and smiling at you. “You-.” He grabs you and down you go, landing in the snow on your side. “You tricked me!”

He is laughing so hard that you can’t help but laugh too. You kiss him then put snow down his shirt. He pins you down and you try to squirm free. “You’re in big trouble now.”


	40. Sam Drake x Reader: Teach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote prompt: "Teach me how to play?"

Sometimes when Sam played guitar, you would close your eyes and just listen. Other times you would watch the way his fingers moved along the neck and how his hand moved when he strummed.

He would make up little songs for you and sometimes he would make you sing for him.

You didn’t understand how he made it look so easy, it was almost frustrating.

He was sitting on the bed playing a few chords one day when you walked into the bedroom. You watched for a little while then asked, “ **Teach me how to play?** ”

He smiled at you, handing you the guitar then sliding back on the bed. He patted the space between his legs and you sat down. His big hands covered yours as he showed you the basics.

These were the moments you would cherish forever.


	41. Sam Drake x Reader: Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Wait a minute...are you jealous?"

You loved going out with Sam. What you didn’t love was all the female attention he attracted.

Of course he would always brush them off but you still felt some kind of way.

As you got ready for bed that night, you complained to him about the women throwing themselves at him. “I’m surprised that woman could even breathe in that tight dress she was wearing…” you say angrily.

“ **Wait a minute…are you jealous?** ” Sam asks with a chuckle.

“N-no…I just…It’s not funny, Sam,” you say and throw your towel at him.

He stands up quickly to come wrap his arms around you. “You’re all I could ever want, sweetheart. I only have eyes for you.”

You wanted to be angry but you couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on your face.


	42. Sam Drake x Reader: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "You're the only one I trust to do this."

Sam was nervous. He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when you came into the room.

“Ready whenever you are,” you say, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back but it didn’t reach his eyes, “I don’t know about this, hun.”

“It’ll be okay, I promise.”

When he was finished getting dressed, you took his hand, walked him downstairs. You grab one of the chairs from the kitchen table to tell him to sit.

He breathes out, his cheeks puffing up in the process. “ **You’re the only one I trust to do this** ,” he says closing his eyes.

“Just keep your head straight.” You take the scissors and proceed to give Sam his monthly haircut.


	43. Sam Drake x Reader: Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "So I found this waterfall..."

Working with Sam and Sully was an adventure but you did enjoy your days off. Sully went off to do whatever he did on his days off and Sam, well, you never really knew what he was doing. He was very nervous around you for some reason.

As you read quietly, Sam came into the room and stood quietly.

“Is everything okay?” you ask looking up from your book.

“Y-yeah…I was just wondering…” He stops, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wondering?”

“ **So…I found this waterfall** and I was wondering if, you know, you would want to check it out…with me? You don’t have to of course. Just putting it out there…”

“I’d love to,” you say, smiling.

“Really?”

“Really. When do you want to go?” You put your book down.

“We, uh, can go now?” Sam says, waiting for your answer.

You jump up. “Let’s go!”

You didn’t know it but you had made his day.


	44. Sam Drake x Reader: Sam loves to hear you moan pt. 2 (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - this time you try to resist

Another movie night and this time Sam picked what you would watch. It was a movie you never heard of before so you really wanted to watch it. You assumed Sam would want to watch as well since it was his choice, but you were wrong.

Ten minutes into the movie he started the touching. You were determined not to give in this time. You ignored him as best you could. His hand ghosts over your breast and you arch into his touch without moaning. Luckily, he was staying over your clothes so it was much easier to keep quiet.

He bites your neck, “You know what I want to hear, baby,” he whispers in your ear, making you tremble. 

You turn to him, your lips brushing against his, “I know what you want but you’re not getting it.” You smile and turn back to the movie. He sits there silently for a while just staring at you. You had won this round but you knew that Sam didn’t give up so easily.

He nuzzles you neck, licking and biting just the way you like but you keep your eyes forward. His hand is on your lap and you know where it’s going next. “You gonna make me beg?” he asks.

“Maybe,” you answer nonchalantly. You pretend to be really fascinated by the movie but his hand inching up your thigh has your eyes flickering down. He wants you to spread your legs so he can get better access but you won’t do it.

“At least give me a kiss.” He was almost whining now, it was pretty funny. You turn to him and kiss him, making sure not to linger too long.

He finally has his hand where he wants it, rubbing you through your jeans. You almost moan but end up biting your lip instead. You sigh when he starts to unbutton your pants. The smug look on his face only makes you want to resist even more.

He doesn’t even worry about teasing you through your panties, he goes straight for the kill, slipping his long fingers between your wet folds. You spread your legs subconsciously, cursing yourself once you realize. Your hips start to move in tandem with his fingers.

You bite your lip again but he only rubs harder and slides a finger into you. You can’t take it anymore, a small whimper escapes. “There ya go, baby. Come on…lemme hear you.”

He rubs your clit the way you like and you push yourself against his hand. He sucks on your neck then kisses his way up to your lips. When he slides his tongue in your mouth, you finally let out a moan and you can feel him smile against your lips.

“Fuck you, Sam,” you say, trying to keep your voice steady.

“If that’s what you really want,” he responds, that smug grin back on his face. He continues to rub on you and you moan his name, making him groan and bite his own lip in response. Suddenly, he removes his fingers, looking at them before sucking them clean.

You look at him and he shrugs, “I wanted to hear you moan and I did so…”

You knew he was a tease but, damn, he got you good…

_To be continued…maybe.._


	45. Sam Drake x Reader: Beach day goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guys bother you while you're at the beach but Sam isn't having it...

Sam had suggested that you and he have a beach day so here you were. It had been a long time since you enjoyed a day like this so you were taking full advantage of it.

You made Sam get in the water with you a few times. He was reluctant at first but really started to have fun. He loved picking you up and tossing you back into the water then you would float back up and splash him. Seeing him so relaxed and carefree was the highlight of your day.

* * *

Now you sat on your towel, letting the air and sun dry you. “Want something to drink, babe?” Sam asks, standing.

“Sure, grab me a beer,” you tell him. Before he leave he tells you to put your coverup on. You only laugh and roll your eyes and tell him that you’ll be fine. At least you thought you would.

You lay down and close your eyes, waiting for Sam to get back. 

“Hey baby,” you hear an unfamiliar voice say above you. Your eyes fly open and you sit up grabbing for your coverup. “Don’t be shy. We like what we see,” the unknown man says.

We? You look behind you and see two more guys standing there. They were all holding beers but looked like they had enough already. “M-my boyfriend just went to get me a drink. He’ll be back soon.” You tried not to sound scared but your voice failed you.

You look around for Sam, standing so maybe he can spot you and see what’s going on.

“Your boyfriend won’t let you have any friends?” one of the other men asks. You don’t respond and he makes a grab for your arm. “C’mon, we just wanna be friends,” he slurs.

“I don’t…now please leave me alone,” you say raising your voice. They’re all leering at you. You have never felt more uncomfortable in your life, but you try to keep a brave face. _Sam, where are you?_ you think.

One of the men makes another grab for you and you move away but not before his hand grazes your thigh. “P-please…I don’t want any trouble.” You decide to go find Sam yourself but as you walk away a hand comes around your wrist and pulls you back. Now you start yelling and thrashing, drawing attention to yourself.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Sam asks and you couldn’t be more relieved.

“Sam!” You run to him and hold on to him tightly.

“This old guy is your boyfriend?” One of the men asks, pointing at Sam.

“Yeah, this old guy is,” Sam says. “And this old guy can kick your ass so I suggest you move along. Now.” It wasn’t a lie. You had seen Sam fight before and these men were so intoxicated that it would be too easy for him to overpower them. The men must realize the same thing and start to walk away but not before one of them tosses their empty beer can at Sam’s feet.

Sam watches them walk away then drops the drinks and grabs your shoulders, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” he asks.

“No…no, I’m okay…I think. Can we go home?”

“Yeah, of course.” You both pack up your things and walk to the car. You didn’t want to cut the day short but after that, you could no longer enjoy yourself. Sam gave you quick, concerned glances the whole drive home.

When you get home, you finally breakdown and Sam holds you.

“I feel so dirty,” you tell him.

He cups your face with his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away your tears. “You’re not, you hear me? Don’t you ever think that because some assholes can’t handle their liquor.”

He picks you up and lays you down, kissing you softly. “Still feel dirty?” You nod and he kisses your cheeks, your forehead, and your nose. “Still?” You nod again, a small smile appearing on your face.

Now he kisses your neck, your collarbone and the tops of your breasts, pulling the straps of your bathing suit down off your shoulders. He looks up at you as he kisses the rest of your body, cleaning you with his kisses.

You started feeling better as soon as he kissed you but he was far from done with you…


	46. Rafe x Reader: Rafe doesn't like your bathing suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "Have you lost your damn mind?" and "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

You loved going to the beach with Rafe but this time you were a little nervous. You had bought a new swimsuit and you weren’t sure how he would react to it.

When you walked out of the bathroom to show him his jaw went slack and his eyes went wide. “So?” you ask him, holding your arms out at your sides.

 **“Have you lost your damn _mind_?!”** he finally says. “You’re practically naked!”

“Rafe, you’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting my ass. I wouldn’t mind so much if we were going somewhere private but other people will be there, other _men_ , and I don’t want them seeing you like… _that_.” He looked you up and down. You could tell he liked it but he wanted to be the only one to see you like that.

“No one will bother me. You’ll be right there with me and I’ll wear a cover up. Please,” you beg, giving him your best puppy dog face.

“Fine,” he huffs grabbing the bags, “Let’s go.”

You made sure to put your cover up on as soon as you got to the beach but that still didn’t satisfy him. “Why do they call it a cover up, I can see right through it,” he complained. You only rolled your eyes and sat back in your chair.

“Let’s get in the water,” you say, standing and taking off your cover up.

Rafe sighs and stands, looking around. “They’re all looking at you…”

You look around and see maybe three guys looking at you then you realize, **“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”**

He slicks his hair back and clears his throat, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

You move closer to him, “They can look all they want but you’re the one I’m going home with.” You give him a chaste kiss and start walking to the water. “Come on!”

He smiles and follows you. You were his and his alone.


	47. Rafe x Reader: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "No one needs to know."

You’ve seen Rafe happy, you’ve seen him mad, you’ve seen him excited but you’ve never seen him sad. As long as you’ve been with him you never once saw him shed a tear or even look sad. It’s not that you wanted to see him that, you just wondered why he always had to be so tough.

You were woken up one night by Rafe talking in his sleep. This was something he did a lot so you were used to it. He would do it for a few minutes then stop so you never bothered waking him.

Something was different about this night though. He began to get louder and thrashing to the point where you had to get out of bed before you got hurt. You walked around to his side of the bed and carefully shook him awake. You called his name over and over again, blocking yourself from his flailing arms.

“Rafe, wake up! It’s okay!” You shake him a few more times and his eyes open. He’s trembling and breathing heavily. “Rafe…” You turn on the light and notice the wetness on his cheeks.

He tries to wipe his face quickly but you had seen enough. “Don’t…. please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. **No one needs to know** …just us.” You turn the light off and get back in bed. Rafe turns to you and you hold out your arms, “Come on.” He lays his head on your chest and eventually his breathing returns to normal. You kiss the top of his head as he falls asleep.


	48. Sam Drake x Reader: Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "Tell me a secret" and "Well, this is awkward."

You were crazy about Samuel Drake, there was no denying it. Almost everything he did made you smile. Just thinking about him made you smile.

You had been on a few dates with him and you found yourself falling for him fast. Should you tell him? Would that scare him away?

Sam didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would freak out over something like that but you never knew.

You had made the decision to just tell him on your way to his house for dinner but when the opportunity came, you froze.

“Everything okay?” Sam asks.

“Yeah.” You smile and take another bite of food.

When you finish, Sam cleans up then you sit and talk.

“Let’s play a game,” he says.

“What kind of game?”

“ **Tell me a secret** and I’ll tell you one.”

“Okay,” you say nervously, your heart beating rapidly. “I love you!” you blurt out a little too loudly.

You look at him for a little while then look down when he doesn’t say anything.

 **“Well, this is awkward,”** he says and you groan inwardly. “You took my secret. _I_ love _you_.”

Your head pops back up, “What? Really?”

He nods, “Yeah. I couldn’t think of a way to tell you so I turned it into a game. Good thing I did, huh?”

“I was trying to figure out a way to tell you too.” You both laugh.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way…” He leans in to kiss you and you happily kiss him back.


	49. Sam Drake x Reader: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "You're the only one I trust to do this."

Sam had a hard time opening up to people and you didn’t blame him. You knew his story and all the horrible things that had happened to him. You could only imagine the kinds of thoughts that went through his head.

You knew that he had been shot but you had never seen the wounds and Sam never seemed too keen on showing anyone. It was something he’d rather forget.

As you two got closer, you learned even more about him and one day he finally told you he wanted to show you his scars.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to,” you reassure him.

“I’m sure. You’ll eventually see me naked any way right?” he laughs nervously. He lifts his shirt slowly, revealing the three round scars on his stomach. You reach out to touch but he flinches away.

“Sorry,” you say moving your hand away.

He exhales, “No, it’s okay. Do it. You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

When you finally touch the scars, Sam sighs and closes his eyes, his muscles tense. You reach up and touch his face. “You’re okay now. I promise.”

“I know. Thanks to you.” Sam breathed like there was a weight being lifted off his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	50. Rafe x Reader: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

You watched the rain hitting the car window as Rafe drove and complained about how the storm was going to make more traffic.

“We’re not in a rush. Remember we’re on vacation,” you tell him.

“Doesn’t mean I want to be stuck in traffic.”

You sigh and continue to watch the rain, it made you feel relaxed even if Rafe was on edge. “Rafe, pull over.”

“What? Why?”

“I want to get out and feel the rain…you should too. It might make you feel better.” You smile over at him and he shakes his head.

“ **We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?** That’s ridiculous.” He keeps driving.

“Come on, please?” You beg, pouting.

“Fine.” He pulls over and you open the door quickly. You close your eyes and look up, letting the rain hit your face.

Rafe watches you for a while then gets out of the car. Your eyes were still closed so you didn’t notice until he spoke. “The things I do for love,” he says loud enough so you can hear him over the rain. You smile and wrap your arms around him. He kisses you. It was your first kiss in the rain and you couldn’t be happier.


	51. Rafe x Reader: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed" and "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

You admired Rafe from afar, that was the safest thing to do. He wouldn’t be interested in someone like you anyway not even in your wildest dreams.

Today he had asked you to come over and help him pick out an outfit for this fancy event he was throwing. This was probably the closest you’ve ever been to him; it was intimate for you. You picked out the suit with the white jacket, hoping that he approved.

“This will do. Now put this on,” he tosses something at you. When you unfold it, you just stand there staring at it.

“A-a dress? Why?” It was an expensive dress, way too nice for you.

“You’re coming with me,” Rafe says. “Go put it on.”

You find one of the bathrooms in his house and change quickly, admiring yourself in the mirror. It wasn’t every day you got a chance to dress this nicely. When you come back to show Rafe, he looks you up and down and spins you. “Perfect.”

At the event, you watched Rafe mingle with ease, admiring the suit you picked out for him. You stood by his side as he spoke to different people and you found yourself looking at the way his lips moved when he smiled or when he was discussing something. You were staring but you couldn’t stop. You bit your lip and he turned to you suddenly, raising his eyebrows.

You tried to look away as quickly as you could but you had already been caught. He put his arm around your waist and pulled you against him. **“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,”** he says calmly in your ear, looking back at the other guests and smiling. You give a forced smile as well before excusing yourself.

In the bathroom, you splashed your face with water and looked at yourself in the mirror. What Rafe said kept echoing in your mind. A bed? Surely, he was joking. Rafe could have anyone he wanted. Maybe he wanted you. It sure sounded like it. You shake your head and go back to the party.

The entire night you thought about what Rafe had said to you until you eventually just brushed it off as a joke. As you were getting ready to leave, you walked past Rafe who was sitting at the dining room table drinking by himself. “Where are you going?” he asks, startling you.

“Home. Everyone else has gone, it’s about time I go too. Goodnight, Rafe and thank you for tonight.” You smile at him and turn to walk away but he’s behind you at the speed of light, warm breath on your ear.

“Take it off,” he says.

“W-what?”

 **“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”** He unzips the dress and then turns you so you’re facing him.

You should be leaving. This shouldn’t be happening but you wanted it to. You wanted this more than anything actually. You begin to pull the dress off slowly and Rafe tilts his head, taking in every inch.

When you’re done undressing, he lifts you with ease and sits you on the kitchen counter. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He waits for your answer and when you smile at him he starts to kiss you, taking your breath away.

That night you didn’t make it home but you did wake up in nothing but Rafe’s white suit jacket with his arms around you, well sated.


	52. Sam Drake x Reader: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

You didn’t want to do anything to crazy for your birthday so Nate, Sam, and Sully took you out for drinks. You always had fun with them and tonight was no different.

Sam was ordering drink after drink, even when you told him that he should slow down he told you that he was fine. “I can handle it, sweetheart. I’m a big boy.” He winked at you and you could only shake your head.

An hour or so later, Sam is all but passed out on the table. “I thought you can handle it,” you say to him. He only waves his hand in your face and groans. Sully and Sam have to help him walk and get in the car.

The hotel wasn’t too far away so you told the guys you would walk, you really needed the fresh air. You take your time walking. It was nice and quiet this time of night.

You get back to the hotel and plan on taking a nice long bath. When you open the door to your room and turn on the light you nearly scream.

“Samuel Drake?!” You shout and he pops up before holding his head and falling back on the pillows. **“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?** ”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” he shouts making himself wince. “Oh…this is how I sleep.”

“Okay, but why are you in my bed? How the hell did you even get in here?”

“I have my ways, sweetheart,” he slurs with a sleepy smile.

So much for that bath. You go into the bathroom and put on your pajamas. “Sam, you…” When you come back out he is knocked out again, snoring loudly.

You shake your head and walk over to cover him with the blanket, laughing quietly. Nate and Sully are going to love hearing about this tomorrow.


	53. Sam Drake x Reader: Your favorite suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

Sam was wearing that suit you loved on him. He didn’t like it all that much. “I can’t move in this thing,” he said, pulling at the collar.

“Stop fussing. You only have to wear it for a few hours then you can take it off.” You help him fix his tie and he wraps his arms around you.

“Or _you_ can take it off for me,” he chuckles and you move away from him.

“Save it for later.”

The entire time you were out, Sam made sure some part of him was touching some part of you. Mostly it was his arm around your shoulder or a hand on your thigh. You didn’t mind, you loved when he touched you.

As the night went on and you had more to drink, you got bolder. You started touching him more and giving him looks that needed no explanation.

He had caught you looking at him a few times and you would only wink or giggle. When he caught you again he leaned in close to you and whispered, **“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”** He squeezed your thigh and nibbled on your ear before moving away.

When you got home, you made it as far as the living room before Sam proved that he was a man of his word.


	54. Rafe x Reader: At the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Rafe Adler was frustrating, he was arrogant, he was mean, he was…so damn handsome. You found yourself admiring him from afar. He had to pass you every morning to get to his office. Most of the time he only nodded when you said good morning. He would shut his office door and that was that. You only transferred calls and did whatever else he needed you to do.

Today had been pretty eventful. You could hear him shouting through the walls and things crashing to the floor. You were thankful you were out here instead of in there.

When he left that night, you stood quickly and asked if everything was okay. He pushed his hair out of his face and nodded, “Everything is fine.” He left without saying anything else.

The next morning, he seemed calmer, friendlier even. He actually said good morning instead of nodding and you smiled brightly at that. You had hoped his good mood would last but about two hours later the shouting started again.

He opened his office door and called you in. You stood slowly and walked into his office nervously. He sat behind his desk, staring at you and you had to look away.

“Look at me. You’re used to doing that anyway, aren’t you?” he asks and your heart starts beating faster. He stands and walks over to where you’re standing. **“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”** He runs his fingers through your hair gently before pulling slightly and turning your head so that you are looking at him.

You look into his eyes and then down at his lips. He laughs smugly, “Would you like to kiss me?”

“I-I…” Suddenly his lips are on yours and the hand in your hair is pulling even more. When he pulls away you’re both breathing heavily.

“I haven’t had a great day. Do you think you can help make it better?” he asks as he starts loosening his tie.

“Yes,” you say.

“Yes what?”

“Yes…sir.”

Your job became a lot more interesting that day.


	55. Sam Drake x Reader: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" and "Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage."

This had been the biggest fight you and Sam had in a very long time and you were angry. He had accused you of overreacting. How dare he? He lied to you. You had every right to be mad.

You tried your best to avoid him which was hard since you two lived together. He had tried to talk to you a few times throughout the day but you just ignored him.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” you told him before leaving the house. You just needed some fresh air. A nice walk would do.

By the time you came back to the house the sun was setting. You thought you would see Sam on the couch but he wasn’t there. “Sam!” you call and when you open the bedroom door he’s in the bed…naked. You sigh loudly. **“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

“Last time I checked this was _our_ bed,” he says. “Come on…I just want you to forgive me.”

You try your best not to stare at him. “It doesn’t work like that, Sam.”

“I’m sorry,” he says and you knew he really was. “At least let me… **Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”**

You hesitate a little before sitting down on the bed. “Are you going to put some clothes on first. It’s distracting and I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

He laughs. “Where’s the fun in that? Lay down.”

By the time he was done with the massage, you weren’t so mad anymore but you were too stubborn to give in. You still sent him down to the couch but you found yourself missing him in the middle of the night. You end up walking downstairs and squeezing yourself in next to him on the couch. His arm came around you automatically and he kissed the back of your head.

“I’m sorry,” he says sleepily.

“I know.”


	56. Rafe x Reader: Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "So I found this waterfall.."

Rafe stared at the little box sitting on his dresser. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. He never thought he would settle down. Other women he dated he kept happy by buying them things and taking them to expensive places but you…you were different.

You noticed that Rafe had been acting a little strange the past few days but you assumed that it had something to do with work. You were down in the kitchen making yourself a sandwich when Rafe found you.

“You know, I have people that will make food for you,” he says.

“I know but I still enjoy making my own food.” You knew he didn’t quite understand that but it would grow on him. He stood there looking at you for a while, hands in his pockets then back out. “You okay?”

“Yeah… **so I found this waterfall** , well…my friend found it but he gave me the directions to it and I think we should go see it today. Want to?” he asks.

“Of course!” you answer excitedly.

The drive to the waterfall was quiet and you started to worry that something was really wrong. You didn’t want to keep asking if something was wrong so you just looked out the window.

When Rafe finally pulls over, you get out the car to stretch and then look over the bridge at the waterfall. “Wow,” you say quietly. You hear something click behind you and realize that he had taken a picture of you. “What are you doing?”

“I just want to remember this moment.”

“Then it’s only fair that I take some pictures of you, too.” You take the camera from him and start snapping away though he tries to cover his face most of the time.

You turn to take some pictures of the waterfall and when you turn back to Rafe, he’s reaching into his pocket. “What do you have th….?” The little box in his hand shuts you up right away then he gets on his knee. “Oh my god… _oh my god…”_

“I’m not good at this…at expressing myself but I do know that I love you and that I can’t imagine my life without you now. You’ve changed me in the best way possible and I can’t see myself with anyone but you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” His hand shook slightly as he looked up at you.

“Yes, of course I will,” you say, tears streaming down your face. “Yes!”

He slides the ring on your finger then stands to kiss you. In that moment your life changed forever.


	57. Sam Drake x Reader: Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

It was hot, dreadfully hot. Why Sam had chosen this day to go on a hike, you didn’t know but you were enjoying it for the most part.

The heat didn’t seem to be bothering him as much as it was bothering you. He made sure you were drinking enough water and took breaks when you needed them.

“We can stop if you want,” Sam says, placing his hand on your arm.

“No, no I’ll be okay. Let’s keep going.”

“Well, at least drink some more water.” He passes you the bottle he was holding. You take a drink and continue moving eager to see the waterfall. “Slow down, sweetheart…the waterfall isn’t going anywhere.”

“I know, I’m just excited.” You turn to smile at him and your head spins. You bring your hand to your head, trying to steady yourself.

“Are you okay?” is the last thing you hear Sam say before your world goes black.

When you come to you’re lying on the ground, upper body cradled by Sam. “W-what happened?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” he says with a smile and you laugh. “You had all of my attention the moment you came into my life anyway.”

Eventually, you were able to get up and continue the hike, Sam holding your hand the rest of the way. When you reach the waterfall you sit and just look at it for a long time. “It’s beautiful,” you say.

“I agree,” Sam says but he wasn’t looking at the waterfall, he was looking down at you.


	58. Sam Drake x Reader: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Boo."

Autumn was your favorite season. You loved the weather, the way the leaves changed color and, most of all, Halloween. You always made sure the house was decorated and that you had the perfect costume. The only thing missing this year was Sam.

When he told you that he’d be gone for all of October and some of November your heart sank. No matter how many times you told yourself you were used to him going away on these jobs, it still bothered you. You were used to him being there in his pirate costume, helping you give out candy to the trick or treaters. This year you’d be doing it alone.

Halloween rolled around and you tried to keep yourself as cheerful as possible but as the sun started to set you only missed Sam more. The doorbell rang and you put a smile on your face for your first trick or treaters. You loved seeing all the different costumes the children would wear and how excited they were. It made you happy for the time being.

The night went on and your doorbell rang less and less. You started to take your costume off and head upstairs when your doorbell rang. It was almost 10 o’clock. Were there still children out trick or treating?

You grab the bowl of candy and answer the door to find a man with a funny looking mask on. “Aren’t you a little too big for trick or treating?” you ask with a smile.

The man reaches up to pull of the mask and you gasp, almost dropping the bowl.

 **“Boo** ,” Sam says, dropping the mask and lifting you off your feet with a tight embrace.

You couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “Sam…what…how?”

“I missed you too much,” he says, finally putting you down and wiping your tears away. “I never want to be away from you that long again.” He kisses you then just holds you, running his fingers through your hair.

You knew there would be more jobs and that he would have to go away again but he was here with you now and that’s all that mattered.


	59. Sam Drake x Reader: Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while."

Nate and Elena were doing some spring cleaning and you needed something to do so you went over to help them. While they cleaned out the basement, you cleaned the attic. It was taking you a while because you kept getting distracted by all the cool things they had up there. Sam was somewhere in the house, up to no good most likely.

“You okay up there?!” he shouts then you hear him coming up the stairs, his head popping up through the attic door.

“Hey Sam. I’m fine…what are you up to?”

“Nothing. Need some company?”

You shrug, “Okay.” You continue cleaning while Sam just walks around touching stuff. Suddenly the attic door slams shut and you both look at it. “How did that happen?”

“Maybe it was a ghost,” Sam says wiggling his fingers. He walks over to pull the door open but it doesn’t budge. “Uh…it’s not opening.” He pulls again but nothing happens.

“What do you mean it’s not opening?” You walk over to try pulling the door but you get the same result. “Oh no.” You start banging on the door, yelling for Nate and Elena.

“They’re down in the basement, they won’t hear you. **Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…** ” He didn’t seem too worried but you did not want to be trapped in an attic.

You sit down on one of the crates with a huff. “What are we going to do now?”

“I can think of a few things,” Sam says suggestively and you throw him an annoyed glance. “Okay, okay…just kidding.” He walks around then stops to pick something up. “Hey, look what I found.” It was a toy gun that shot plastic darts…and he had it aimed at you.

“Don’t you dare. Samuel Drake if you…” A plastic dart hits you right on the forehead. “Dammit!”

Sam laughs then stops when he sees the look on your face. “Sorry…let me make it fair.” He tosses you the toy gun and then gets another. What were Nate and Elena doing with these?

You two end up yelling and laughing while hiding behind shelves and trying to shoot each other. The attic door opens and Nate looks at you then Sam. “This doesn’t look like cleaning to me.”

Sam shrugs and you put the toy gun down sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“What were you guys doing up here with the door closed anyway?” Nate asks.

“Well, it shut by itself and we couldn’t get it open.”

“There’s a release hatch right here,” Nate says. “Sam…you know that.”

You turn to Sam quickly and glare at him. “Really?”

“Just having a little fun.”

“Well, if you guys are done playing around come get some lunch.” Nate walks back down the stairs leaving you and Sam alone again.

“You are something else, Samuel Drake.” You say heading for the stairs.

“Yeah…that’s what you love about me.”

You shoot him a look but you couldn’t deny it. You loved him and all the mischief that came along with him.


	60. Rafe x Reader: Meeting Rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "I swear it was an accident"

You had never been anywhere this fancy in your life. As you drove up to the house, no…mansion with your friend, you could hardly believe your eyes.

“How exactly do you know this Rafe guy again?” you ask him.

“I did some work for him a while ago. Guess he needs some help again.”

You and your friend walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. Someone you assumed was his butler answered the door. Do people still have butlers? You couldn’t believe this. He escorts you to a huge room to wait for Rafe. “How much money does this guy have?”

“More than we ever will,” your friend responds.

You walk around the room, admiring everything. Where was this guy? It had to have been at least ten minutes.

“Um, do you know where the bathroom is in this place?” you ask.

“Which one?” Your friend laughs. “I’m not sure. Go ask his butler.”

You open the door and bump into a man who was sharply dressed with a killer smile. “Hey Rafe,” your friend calls behind you.

“Oh shit…oh my god…I’m so sorry. **I swear it was an accident.** ” You should probably stop talking.

“It’s no problem, really. Miss…?” Rafe smiles down at you and you forget your own name.

“I, uh…” Luckily your friend steps in and introduces you.

“How is this the first time I’m meeting you? You’ve been keeping her to yourself,” Rafe says to your friend as you stand there looking like an idiot.

The two men discuss whatever it is they need to. Rafe’s eyes wander to you a few times and you smile shyly.

When it’s time to go, Rafe walks you to the door himself then surprises you by taking your hand and kissing it. “I really hope I’ll be seeing more of you,” he says.


	61. Sam Drake x Reader: Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." and "Come over here and make me"

The first time Sam saw you in one of his shirts, you couldn’t keep him off you. Now when you did it, it was only to tease him and he knew it. Sometimes you would give in and other times you would tease him until he begged.

He would make you keep his shirts on as he took you. When he was feeling extra naughty, he would make you lift your arms above your head and then use his shirt to keep your arms in place. He definitely knew how to keep things interesting.

Tonight you decided to wear his jean jacket with nothing under it. When he came into the bedroom, you were laying on the bed reading a book. You didn’t look up but you knew that he was staring at you.

“Take it off,” he says quietly.

“Hmm?” you say still not looking at him.

**“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”**

You finally look up at him, sitting up and getting on your knees, **“Come over here and make me.”**

He scoffs, “Oh, I’ll make you…” He’s on the bed before you can move away yanking the jacket open, not caring if he tore anything. He takes you in for a minute then slowly pushes the jacket off your shoulders. “Perfect.”

The next morning when you wake up he’s already gone. You get out of bed and see the jacket is still on the floor where he tossed it the night before. You clean up and take a shower, trying to keep yourself busy until he got home.

This time you decide to put on his henley. You could only imagine what he would have in store for you tonight.


	62. Sam Drake x Reader: Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "It's only one night, we'll just share the bed" and "You're so beautiful"

Sam and Nate had been talking about their ski trip for weeks now. It was the first time Sam had been able to visit since he started working with Sully so it was a well-deserved trip. You enjoyed listening to them discuss who would hurt themselves first.

You were sitting around at home when Sam called you. “Hey.” He didn’t sound so happy.

“Hey Sam. What’s up?”

“Nate can’t go on the ski trip this weekend, Cassie’s sick,” he sighs, “I was really looking forward to it.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe you can still go by yourself.” You tried to cheer him up.

He scoffs, “Where’s the fun in that. We rented out this really nice cabin and everything.” He stops and you can practically hear him thinking. “I just got an idea. How about you come with me?”

“Sam, I can’t ski…”

“You don’t _have_ to ski. You can build a snowman or something.” He chuckles. You did feel a little bad for him and it was only for the weekend. _Live a little,_ you tell yourself. You weren’t doing anything this weekend anyway.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

He breathes a sigh of relief, “Great. Thank you so much.” You couldn’t help but smile at how excited he was. “I’ll pick you up around 7 Friday morning. Is that good for you?”

“That’s perfect.”

“Great. See you then.” You say goodbye and he hangs up. You couldn’t deny that you were pretty excited.

* * *

 You were up bright and early on Friday. You got dressed and checked your bags again to make sure you had everything you would need.

While you waited for Sam to get there, you checked the weather and saw that a blizzard was coming. Luckily it wasn’t supposed to hit until later in the day so it shouldn’t hinder you guys at all.

Sam texts you that he’s on his way so you carry your bags out to the porch and wait for him there. When he pulls up, he jumps out of the car to come help you with your bags. “Do you really need all of this for a _weekend_?” He lifts one of your bags and grunts.

“Shut up.” You grab the other bag and walk to the car. He gets in after putting your bag in the trunk and starts the car.

“Are you warm enough? I can put the heat on if you need it.”

“I’m good for now, thanks. Do you mind?” You point to the radio.

“No, not at all.” He starts driving as you try to find something good on the radio. “Thanks again for coming with me. The cabin has a few rooms so you’ll have your privacy and everything,” he adds as an afterthought.

“No problem, I’m really looking forward to it. Do you know how to ski?”

“Me? Not one bit. This is going to be pretty interesting for the both of us, huh?” He laughs.

It was snowing lightly when the trip started but now it was coming down a little heavier. You looked up at the gray sky; it didn’t look like it was letting up any time soon. “It wasn’t supposed to start until later,” you say.

“We should be okay as long as it doesn’t get any heavier than this.” It was almost as if the sky heard what Sam said because about twenty minutes later the wind started blowing and it was almost impossible to see the road.

“I don’t think we should try to drive in this,” you tell him. “I’d rather we get there late then not at all.”

He nods, “Maybe we can find a place to stay to wait this out.” He drives a little more and you spot a little inn on the side of the road. He pulls into the lot and runs inside to ask about a room. When he comes back out to the car he gets in and closes the door quickly. “I got us a room. The only problem is the only room they had available was a single,” he stops and clears his throat, “We’ll have to share a bed…”

For some reason, that really didn’t bother you. You shrug and look at him, **“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”** He looks at you as if he thought you were joking. “Really Sam, it’s fine. Let’s go in before we freeze to death in the car.”

He gives you the key to the room before going to the trunk to grab the bags. You hold the door open for him and close it as soon as he gets in. He had snow stuck in his eyelashes and hair and you help him brush it off. “There we go.” You linger a little too long and realize how close you are to him. “Uh…sorry.” You back away and sit on the bed.

He looks at you, giving you a small smile, “It’s not much warmer in here, is it?” He blows into his hands and rubs them together.

“No, it’s not.” You take off your coat and lay down on the bed. “Are you just going to stand there the whole day?”

“I, uh…no.” He takes his jacket off and sits in one of the chairs a few feet away from the bed.

“What if we get snowed in here for the weekend?” You look around the room.

“It wouldn’t be so bad. I’ve got some great company.” He looks at you and you can feel yourself blushing.

“I’m not that great.”

“Yes you are,” he says seriously, “You’re amazing.”

You’re blushing even more now. “I-I think I’m going to try and take a nap.”

“Okay.” He nods and sits back in the chair. “I’ll be here.”

“Good to know,” you laugh and close your eyes.

As you slept, Sam took his jacket and put it over you because you started shivering. He pushed your hair out of your face and whispered, **“** God, **you’re so beautiful.”** He moved away quickly just in case you woke up.

The truth was you had been awake since he put his jacket over you. You heard what he said and had to stop yourself from smiling. You ‘wake up’ a few minutes later and see Sam nodding off in the chair. “Sam,” you call and his head pops up. “Come lay down. That chair can’t be very comfortable.” He stands and climbs into bed next to you. You turn to him as he lays there stiffly, “Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

You see his Adam’s apple move as he swallows hard. “You heard that?”

“Yes…thank you.” You pull his jacket tighter around you.

“You don’t have to thank me and yes, I meant it…from the bottom of my heart.” He moves closer to you, “You’re beautiful.” The kiss he gives you is chaste but wonderful.

You lay your head on his chest and close your eyes. “You’re so handsome,” you say sleepily. His chest rumbles with laughter. You bring his jacket closer to your face so you can take in his scent, the loveliest scent you knew. It really wouldn’t be so bad being snowed in here with him for the weekend.


	63. Sam Drake x Reader: I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a "the way I said I love you" prompt. I had to write Sam saying I love you loud so everyone can hear and from very far away

You and Sam had fought as hard as you could but the enemy eventually got the upper hand. Now you guys were sitting a few feet apart with your hands tied behind your backs and your legs tied at the ankles.

You kept fidgeting and Sam thought that maybe you were nervous. “Don’t be scared, I’ll get us out of this.”

“I’m…trying to get…my…knife,” you whisper while twisting your hand painfully to reach into your pocket. The men that had captured you were good at knots but not good at checking for weapons.

“Oh perfect!” Sam says a little too loudly and one of your captors points a gun at you, telling you to shut up.

“I can’t get it. Dammit! Do you think you can reach into my pocket?”

“Yeah, I’ll try. Move a little closer.” You scoot closer to Sam as inconspicuously as you can until you feel his fingers on your butt.

“Pocket!” You say nudging him.

“Sorry, sorry.” He reaches into your pocket. “Got it!” Once again, a little too loudly.

“Give it to me. Hurry!”

He slips it into your hand and you slide it up your sleeve just in time. One of the men come over and yell about you talking to much again. You’re forced to stand when the captor decides that you and Sam need to be further away from each other.

Sam keeps his eyes on you the whole time. You nod at him to let him know that you were trying to cut through the rope around your wrists. You finally get your hands free and check to make sure the man wasn’t looking. You begin cutting at the rope around your ankles then the captor stars walking in your direction. You quickly move your hands behind your back but it was too late, he had saw you and was rushing to you, yelling.

“Hey!” You hear Sam shout and the captor’s steps falter. You though that Sam was trying to distract the man but he was looking straight at you. “I love you!” Sam shouts and the man turns to him angrily, telling him to be quiet. While he was distracted you find a way to stand with your feet still tied. You grab a large rock and shuffle up to the man as quickly as you can and hit him over the head, knocking him out. You cut the rope from around your ankles and run to Sam.

“That was a great distraction!” You say as you cut him free.

“Yeah…distraction…,” he says quietly. When you cut his hands free, he grabs your face and kisses you. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

You stare at him in shock for a minute then laugh nervously. “Don’t be so dramatic. Come on, let’s get as far away from here as possible.”

He stands after you cut his feet free and you run as far as you can before you both are too winded to go any further. “I…meant it, you know,” Sam says, winded.

“Meant what?” You knew what he was talking about, you just couldn’t believe it.

“I love you.”

You shake your head, “You can’t possibly…not me…”

“Yes you.” He turns you so he can look right into your eyes.

“I’m bad luck. Trust me, you don’t-“

He kisses you again, taking your breath away. “Maybe your luck is about to change.”

“Wow…” You stare at up Sam dreamily then remember what was happening. “Um…we should probably do this when we’re not running from men that are trying to kill us.”

“Right,” he says, “Let’s go.” He grabs your hand and you run with him. You were in a pretty dangerous situation but with Sam holding your hand, you felt invincible.


	64. Sam Drake x Reader: Post-it Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The way you said I love you": on a post-it note

Sam was crazy about you but he didn’t have the guts to tell you. He’s been on all kinds of dangerous adventures but he wasn’t brave enough to do this one simple thing.

He had been going to the same library for years and when you became the new librarian his once a week visits became five times a week visits. He knew the place like the back of his hand but he would find any reason to talk to you. That one time he asked you about books on pirate history was the best. It turned into a conversation about your favorite pirates and he loved the way your face lit up as you talked.

He had started to leave little gifts at your desk when you were away and watch from afar so he could see your face when you found them. You would look around trying to find who could have left these things for you but he would never let you see him.

Before you came in for your shift one day, Sam had asked the other librarian for something to write on and she had given him some post-it notes. He scribbled his message quickly, thanked her and waited for her to leave.

You eventually came in for your shift and right away someone had asked you for help so you had to leave the desk. Sam took this opportunity to walk over to your desk quickly and leave his message for you then sneak away.

As always, he watched from behind one of the shelves as you came back to the desk and found the note. He smiled when you brought your hand up to your mouth to stifle a laugh or cry, he wasn’t sure. Once again you looked around trying to find who it could be but Sam would keep himself hidden.

He eventually walked up to your desk to check out a book. You turned around to stamp it and then handed the book to him, smiling brightly. “That’s a good one,” you told him, “Enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will,” he says and leaves.

Later that day, he sat down to start reading the book. He opened it and a post-it note caught his eye. It simply read “I love you, too.” He laughed and shook his head. You had known all along.


	65. Rafe x Reader: Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "What the hell are you wearing?"

You liked to surprise Rafe with little gifts every now and then. He was always buying you things, expensive things, so it was the least you could do. His favorite gift was the watch you bought him. He wore it every day and when it stopped working he looked all over for someone who could fix it. Once you bought him a tie, you could tell he didn’t really like it but he wore it anyway because it made you happy.

His birthday was coming and you were all out of ideas for what to get him. As you were getting dressed, you looked at yourself in the mirror and finally got an idea. It wasn’t exactly something you could _give_ him but you hoped he would like it.

As you two got ready for bed, you told him that you had an early birthday gift for him. You went into the bathroom and changed into the lingerie you had bought, garters and all. When you walked out, you suddenly felt shy again though you’ve been naked in front of him plenty of times. He looked at you, his face not revealing a thing.

 **“What the hell are you wearing?”** he asks and you lower your head. Maybe you should have gotten him another tie.

“You don’t like it?” Now you wanted to cover yourself and hide. “I’ll change.”

“Wait,” he says. “You look absolutely stunning but…” and there was the but “…I think it would look better on the floor.” The smile he gives you turns your legs into jelly. “Those,” he points to the garters, “they stay on.”

You walk over to the bed seductively and begin to strip. “How am I doing?” you ask.

“Happy early birthday to me,” he says and pulls you onto the bed.


	66. Sam Drake x Reader: Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "I'd die for you. Of course I'd haunt you in the afterlife but really, it's the thought that counts."

You loved the conversations you had with Sam. He would never let the conversation get too serious and he always had a joke that fit perfectly with what you were talking about.

He always knew when you were having a bad day and he always knew the right things to say. Even if you didn’t want to, you’d end up laughing till you cried. Sam just had a talent for that.

He was also very spontaneous and you loved that about him. Every day was something new and it kept things interesting.

“I love you, you know that?” he says randomly one day while cuddling with you.

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.”

“You better.” He looks down at you, his face serious. “I’d die for you.”

“Sam…stop it.” You didn’t like where this was going. “I don’t want to think about that.

“You didn’t let me finish. I was _saying…_ **I’d die for you. Of course I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”** Sam smirks and you should have known that he wasn’t going to let the conversation get grim.

“You’d haunt me? Why?”

“Well, to make sure you don’t end up with some idiot. I’ll just scare em all away.” He squeezes you tighter.

“Even in the afterlife you have to have me all to yourself, huh?”

“Uh yeah…and I get to look at you in the shower without you knowing.” You slap him on the chest and he cracks up.

“Cheeky.” You lift your head a little to kiss him. “I love you, Sammy. I hope you’re not planning on dying any time soon because I want you here with me forever.”

“Hun, with you I feel like I can live forever. I love you.” He really always knew the right things to say.


	67. Sam Drake x Reader: One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "It's only one night, we'll just share the bed."

Your number one rule was to never mix business with pleasure but working with Sam made that a very hard rule to follow. He was constantly flirting and placing his hands on you when you least expected it. He never tried to put his hands anywhere inappropriate but one touch from that man sent shockwaves all over. You had tried to keep your distance for this reason but Sam had always found his way right back at your side.

You guys were following a lead from a map he had found. He knew this place better than you so you let him deal with getting the hotel. You hoped he could at least get that part right.

He was quite pleased with himself when he told you that he even made sure the room had an extra cot. He always let you have the bed.

You look around the room and give him a thumbs up.

“I told you not to worry,” he says proudly. He pulls out the cot and goes to lay down on it when it goes crashing to the floor. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?” you ask before laughing.

“Yes but I can’t sleep on that thing now.” He looks at you expectantly.

You groan and run your hand over your face, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 **“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.** I’m injured,” he says holding his back and wincing in fake pain.

“You just said you were okay.”

He shrugs, “I guess I was wrong.”

“Okay but if you even try to touch me I will kick you off the bed.” You grab some of your things and go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When you come back out Sam is only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. You look away quickly, keeping your eyes on the floor.

How can he look so relaxed in a situation like this? You stand at the end of the bed and eventually sit.

“Do I make you that nervous? If I had a sword to put between us, I would…like Tristan and Isolde.” He snickers and you look back at him. “Get comfortable.”

You finally slide back so that you can lie down. As soon as your head hits the pillow you feel yourself dozing off. You turn your light off. “Goodnight Sam.”

“Goodnight hun.” He turns his light off and moves around a little until he gets comfortable.

You wake up in the middle of the night and feel something heavy on your waist. When you look down you see it’s Sam’s arm. He was snoring quietly behind you. It wouldn’t be right to wake him just to tell him to move his arm and you really didn’t mind it all that much.

You end up moving a little closer to him and placing your hand over his. “I thought you were going to kick me off the bed,” he says behind you sleepily. Was he awake that whole time?

“I don’t mind this,” you tell him, “I like being held.”

“Well, I like holding you.” He pulls you even closer to him and laces his fingers with yours. “Go back to sleep, beautiful.”


	68. Sam Drake x Reader: Just In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."

There was a time when you were madly in love with Samuel Drake. He had meant the world to you and you thought he felt the same about you but that wasn’t the case. He went away one day and you hadn’t seen him since. That was fifteen years ago.

You thought you’d never get over him but here you were going over the last few details of your wedding. In two weeks, you’d be starting a new stage in your life with a man you had come to love. You look down at the ring on your finger and run your thumb over it. This was what you wanted, what you needed and you were happy. Right?

When the doorbell rang, you assumed it was Elena coming to help you with a few things. You open the door, smiling, “Thank god you’re-“. It was definitely not Elena. You could only stand there in shock, mouth agape.

“Hi,” Sam says waving his hand slightly.

“H-hi?” You’re flustered. You’re shocked. You’re _pissed._ “Please go away,” you tell him, tears threatening to spill over.

“Please, I just want to talk to you.”

“There is absolutely nothing to talk about, Sam. Please go.” You go to close door but Sam’s foot stops it from closing all the way.

“There’s a lot we need to talk about and you know that. Are you gonna let me in?”

“No. I can’t do this.” You try to move his foot out of the way.

“Why can’t you? You deserve to know what happened.” He looks at you and grabs your hand that’s trying to push the door shut. “Please.”

You’re about to answer when you hear a car pull into the driveway. Your fiancé was home from work. This was going to be interesting.

“Hey hun,” you say as your fiancé walks up the stairs to the door. He stops when he sees Sam.

“Hey…who’s this?” He looks at Sam then at you.

“This is Sam, an old friend. Sam this is my…fiancé, Nick.” Nick puts an arm around you and uses he free hand to shake Sam’s hand.

“Hello Sam,” he says.

“ _Nick_ ,” Sam shakes his hand and nods stiffly then looks at you. Your fiancé goes in the house and you’re left standing there with Sam. “Fiancé huh?”

“Yeah. I should go inside and start dinner. Bye Sam.”

“Wait…just at least meet me somewhere so we can talk…before you get married.” He puts his hands in his pockets and waits for your answer.

You wanted to say no, you _should_ say no but what harm could come from a talk? The least you could do was let him tell his story, whether you forgave him or not was a completely different conversation. “Okay.”

He perks up a little. “At our favorite spot in the park tomorrow around 2?”

You nod. “Okay. I really should go now.” You look at him one more time before closing the door and finally letting the tears fall.

* * *

 You were sitting in your bedroom staring at the clock. You hardly slept last night and you were having second thoughts about going to see Sam. It was already 1:15 and you should really keep your word. Maybe it would be good for you to get some closure.

Instead of driving, you walk to the park to take some time to think. You find the bench under your favorite tree and wait for Sam.

A few minutes later you hear footsteps approaching and look up to find Sam coming your way. He has a cigarette in his hand which he puts out before reaching you. “I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long.”

“No.” You look down at your hands in your lap as he sits next to you. “So?”

He takes a deep breath and starts to tell you his story. You want to ask questions but you are so enthralled that you can’t even speak. Panama? Henry Avery? Treasure? It sounded like a plot for a book.

“I don’t know what to say. I-“

“Do you love him?” he asks suddenly. “Nick…do you love him?”

I-of course I do. I have to,” you say quietly. “Why would you ask me that? Were you expecting me to wait for you? For fifteen years?” Tears start filling your eyes, blurring your vision.

“I missed you so much,” he says, “I thought of you every day…”

“Sam stop. Don’t do this.” You stand to leave and he grabs your arm. “You have to let me go. It’s over. I’m getting married in two weeks…” Sam makes a frustrated sound at that.

“Do you have to keep reminding me?”

“YES! Now let me go!” You pull your arm from his grip and walk away. You couldn’t look back or he would see the tears. If you had looked back, you would have seen that Sam was crying too.

* * *

 -TWO WEEKS LATER-

It was the day of your wedding. You knew it was normal to be nervous but you were feeling more than that.

Sam hadn’t tried to contact you ever since your little talk and you should have been okay with that but you weren’t. _Do you love him?_ He had no right to ask you that question. You were sitting here second guessing everything now because of him.

Elena walked in to make sure you were ready and you tried to give her smile but you began to cry instead. “What’s wrong?” she asks sitting next to you.

“Sam…”

“What about him? What did he do?”

“I think…I think I still love him. Why did he come back now?” You cry harder and Elena has to wipe your tears away carefully.

“Do you love Nick?”

“Sam asked me the same thing.”

“And…do you?”

“I…think so. I have to…I’m marrying him.” No matter how many times you tried to justify it, it just didn’t sound right.

“Is this what you really want?” Elena asks.

You had to go through with this. You owed it to Nick; he was a great guy and you would be happy with him. “Yes.”

Elena smiles but she didn’t look so sure. “Well, let’s go get you married!” She says excitedly. You give her your best smile and stand. She walks out first then the music starts playing. This was it. There was no turning back now.

You take a deep breath and walk through the doors, keeping your eyes on Nick as you walked down the aisle. Everyone was looking at you and smiling and you tried your best to smile back.

Halfway down the aisle you here some kind of commotion going on outside the doors. People start murmuring then the doors swing open. Someone shouts your name and you tell yourself not to look back. _Keep walking._ You hear your name again and you can’t stop yourself from turning.

Sam was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. **“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married** ,” he says, his voice strained with emotion. “Please. I know you love me too. Just give me a chance to make things better. I can’t live without you.”

Your tears are flowing freely now. You look back at Nick and he looks at you then nods slightly. He knew. You walk the rest of the way and hug Nick. “I’m sorry.”

“I know but if you marry me, you’ll regret it. You love him. Go to him.” Nick takes your hand and brings you down back down the aisle to where Sam is still standing. “Take care of her,” he says to Sam, “She’s a good one.” He hugs you one more time and walks out the doors.

You look at Sam and then at the other people in the church. Some people had their phones out, recording every minute. Some people were crying. Others looked angry. “Sorry,” you say loud enough for everyone to hear, “I guess there won’t be a wedding today.” Sam sniffles next to you but he’s also smiling. He takes your hand and leads you out of the church.

“I thought things like that only happened in movies,” you laugh.

“I didn’t think it would work but I didn’t know what else to do. That was my last chance.” His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily. “You look absolutely beautiful, by the way.”

“Thank you. So what do we do now?”

“Come on,” he says taking your hand again.

He ends up walking you to the park. People were honking their horns and shouting congratulations from their cars. You and Sam only laughed and said thank you.

“I think I’m a little overdressed for a walk in the park,” you say jokingly as you walk to your favorite spot side by side with Sam. He leads you to the tree you loved so much and starts looking around the trunk. “What are you doing?”

“Come here,” he waves you over. “Remember this?” He points to the spot where he had carved your initials and his initials into the bark.

“I do.” You reach up to trace it with your fingers and you start crying again. “You better not ever leave me again.”

“I’m not planning on it,” he says and turns your head, “I’m here for good.” He kisses you and you knew that everything would be okay.


	69. Sam Drake x Reader: Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Don't panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married."

Something crazy always happened when you partied with Sam so when he suggested going to Las Vegas to celebrate your latest success you turned him down.

“I’ll ask Sully and Nate to come along to keep us in check,” he says trying to change your mind.

“To keep _you_ in check. I know how to behave myself.”

“Whatever. Let’s do it. Come on, please?” He pouts at you.

“Are you begging?”

“Do you want me to?” He winks at you and you roll your eyes.

After thinking it over for a few minutes you finally give in. “Fine, I’ll go but if anything crazy happens this time, you have to stay far away from me.”

“Aw, that’s not fair. You know I can’t stay away from you.” He walks over to you and kisses your cheek. It made you feel a little warm inside but he’d never know that.

“Nothing crazy, promise?” You hold out your pinky.

“Uh…I…eh…okay, nothing crazy,” he relents and wraps his pinky around yours.

* * *

 So here you were on a plane going to Las Vegas. You let that man talk you into yet another one of his crazy ideas. How do you get suckered in every time? You knew exactly why.

Nate couldn’t go so it was just you, Sam, and Sully. You were relieved when Sully too the seat next to you, giggling at the face Sam made when he realized. He told jokes until Sully told him to shut the hell up so he could sleep.

You ended up falling asleep yourself. You turned to ask Sully what time it was but instead saw Sam looking at you. “What the hell? Where’s Sully?”

“Bathroom. Flirting with the flight attendants. I dunno. How’d you sleep, beautiful?” He smirks and you have to look away.

“Fine. Are we landing soon?”

“I think so. What do you want to do first?” he asks excitedly.

“I don’t know. You better get out of Sully’s seat.”

“I say we start drinking right away,” he says, ignoring you comment about the seat. Sully eventually comes back when the fasten seatbelt sign comes on and tells Sam to get out of his _goddamn_ seat.

“Told you,” you tease Sam.

* * *

 When the plane lands you stand up and stretch, closing your eyes. You open them to find Sam staring at you shamelessly. “Do you need something?”

“I need a lot of things, sweetheart. You-“

“Okay, let’s go.” You brush by him to get off the plane and he follows closely behind. He insists on carrying your luggage though he struggles a little.

At the hotel, Sully and Sam share a room and you get your own. Just the way you like it. You plop down on the bed, sinking into the comforter when there’s a knock on your door. _I wonder who that could be?_

You open the door haughtily. “Yes Sam?”

“Let’s go. If we just sit at the slot machines, we get free drinks.”

“Don’t you want to rest for a bit?”

“Not really.” He grabs your arm and pulls you with him. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

Down in the casino, Sully found a Poker table and was happy to stay there while you and Sam found some slot machines. You tried your luck a few times but didn’t win much but Sam was right, as long as you sat there someone was always coming by with drinks.

You knew you should stop but you were feeling good.

“We should go for a walk,” Sam suggests.

“A walk? Sam we’re drunk.”

He grabs your hand and pulls you out of the casino. You walk for a little while not even realizing that Sam was holding your hand.

“Hey look…it’s one of those chapels. Let’s see if someone is getting married.” He pulls you along again and you giggle.

You two sit in for a bunch of quick weddings even putting on costumes for a few of them. For some reason you got really emotional and started to cry. You told Sam that you don’t think you’ll ever get married and he held you.

You were standing at the front of the little chapel for another wedding. You had no idea who was getting married this time; everyone just blurred together.

“I’m tired,” you tell Sam and he takes you outside and hails a taxi.

Back at the hotel, he helps you to your room and is about to take his leave when you ask him to stay. “Please?” you begged. You both are asleep as soon as you hit the bed.

* * *

 You wake up in the morning and see Sam sitting on the bed. Gasping, you jump off the bed and look down. Still dressed, good. “What are you doing here?!” You wince and grab your head.

“You…uh…asked me stay. Don’t you remember?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You were pretty drunk, sweetheart.” He laughs then looks down at a piece of paper in his hands.

“What is that?”

He clears his throat and shifts nervously. **“Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”**

“WE _WHAT?!_ ” You felt sick so you run into the bathroom and let out everything that was in your stomach. Sam was there in a flash, holding your hair for you. You never had anyone do that for you before.

“Is that how I make you feel?” He jokes and you laugh a little. You were so embarrassed but he didn’t seem to be judging you. He helps you stand then gets a wash cloth to wipe your face. “Better?” You nod and he takes you back to the bed to sit.

“Let me see that thing?” You point at the paper in his hand and he passes it to you. Yup. You had signed it and everything. You only shake your head and sigh.

“I know I promised you nothing crazy would happen and I broke that promise but I’ll fix this, okay?” He sounded defeated. “Can’t have a sweet thing like you being stuck with a guy like me.”

“Sam I…thank you.” You stand and hug him, taking him by surprise.

“For what?”

“For putting up with me when I was drunk. For showing me how to have fun. For holding my hair while I puked.” You both laughed at that.

“It was my pleasure.”

“You know, I don’t think I mind being Mrs. Samuel Drake, even if it is only for a few hours. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” You smile up at him and… _is he blushing_?

“Yeah. Yeah, it does.”

Out of all the crazy things that have happened between you and Sam this was, by far, your favorite.


	70. Rafe x Reader: Making him smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Rafe really wasn’t the playful type. You had learned that early on when you two started dating. It was definitely something you had to get used to since you loved being playful and spontaneous.

One time you had tried tickling him and if looks could kill, well…

You walked into his office quietly where he was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples. “Are you coming to bed?”

“Yeah in a minute,” he answered without looking at you. You walked over to stand behind his chair and began rubbing his shoulders.

“Come on. Save the rest for tomorrow.” You’re the only one that can get him to stop working. He stands and follows you to the bedroom. “You look really stressed,” you say and he only shrugs. “You know what’s good for relieving stress?”

He perks up and looks at you, eyebrows raised. “What?” He walks closer to you slowly.

 **“PILLOW FIGHT!”** You swing a pillow at him but he ducks out of the way then tackles you onto the bed. He straddles you and takes the pillow, not looking very amused. “Sorry.”

“Really? A pillow fight will relieve stress?” He looks down at you waiting for an answer.

“I-I guess…”

He is silent for a long time and you’re expecting him to say that he just wants to go to bed, but he grabs another pillow and hands it to you. “Well, we better get started.” He climbs off of you and onto the floor.

You stand slowly looking at him then at the pillow in his hand. “You can’t beat me.”

A rare smile appears on his face, “We’ll see about that.”

You had never heard Rafe laugh as much as he did that night. When you two finally got ready to go to sleep, you cuddled up to him. He pulled you closer and his breath tickled the back of your neck. “Did I win?” he asks sleepily.

“Yeah, you won.” You knew there was a smile on his face.


	71. Sam Drake x Reader: Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "I need you to pretend we're dating", "You're so beautiful", "We shouldn't be doing this," and "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Samuel Drake was one of those people that could get anyone to do anything for him just by asking the right way. He was charming and had a way with words and you loved watching him in action. You told yourself that you could never date a man like him because you’d end up doing whatever he wanted and you were stronger than that. That’s what you liked to tell yourself, at least. You worked with him and that was the only ‘relationship’ you two would ever have.

 **“I need you to pretend we’re dating…”** he says out of the blue one day causing you to look up from the map you were studying.

“You what?” Surely you heard him wrong.

“Pretend we’re dating…just for one night. I’ll pay you.” He realizes what he said and holds out his hands defensively.

“I’m not an escort, Sam. Why do you need me to do that anyway?”

“I’m meeting up with a few buddies of mine and I kinda told them I would be bringing a date.”

“That’s too bad. I’m not doing it.” You look back down at the map willing yourself not to look into his pleading eyes.

“Come on, please. Do you want me to beg?”

“That would be nice.”

“Please, sweetheart. I promise I’ll behave myself. You don’t even have to kiss me or anything, I swear.” He was really desperate, wasn’t he?

“Fine,” you give in with a sigh, “but only this one time.”

* * *

The night of the ‘date’, you started having second thoughts. You were about to text Sam that you didn’t want to do this when the doorbell rang. When you answer the door he is standing there with a huge grin on his face. It falls when he gets a good look at you.

“What? What’s wrong?” you ask looking down at your outfit. A black pencil skirt and white blouse with flats. You were going to wear heels but he was only taking you to the pub down the street. You already felt overdressed enough.

 **“You’re so beautiful,”** he says looking you up and down.

“Stop that. Just let me grab my bag and we can go.” You run inside quickly to get what you need then meet Sam at the car. He opens the door for you. “Thank you.”

On the drive there, you find yourself getting nervous. **“We shouldn’t be doing this.”**

“No one’s getting hurt alright? It’s just a little white lie for the night. I won’t bother you for anything else after this, okay?”

“Okay.” You just wanted to get it over with.

* * *

When you get to the pub, Sam gets out first to open the door for you again and you roll your eyes but thank him all the same.

His two friends turn out to be really sweet guys and you end up having a great time talking and drinking. You almost choke on your drink when one of his friends say, “You better marry this girl or someone else will.”

It was nice to see Sam smiling and laughing and really enjoying himself for once. He needed this. You almost didn’t want to leave at the end of the night.

You said your goodbyes and walked beside Sam back to the car. He thanked you over and over again while taking you home until you told him to shut up.

He walks you to your door and looks at you for a while. “I know I said it about fifty times already but thank you. I really mean it.”

“No problem. I had fun.” You unlock your door and when you turn to say goodnight, he kisses you. It was sudden and unexpected but…nice.

He pulls away quickly. **“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”**

“That was pretty nice actually.” You smile when you see the look on his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Goodnight Sam.” You stand on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek then go inside closing the door behind you. You lean against the door and smile to yourself, touching your lips. Samuel Drake was most definitely a charmer.


	72. Sam Drake x Reader: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Before you decide to murder me, let me explain."

You hated when Sam was away. You felt much safer when he was around but when you were alone you thought of all of the horrible things that could happen to you. If Sam was here he would be telling you how ridiculous it was. He wasn’t here though so you couldn’t help it. He told you that this job wouldn’t take him as long and you were happy about that, you only wish that he was back already.

Nights were the hardest for you. That’s when you would hear strange sounds that usually turned out to be nothing but you were still afraid all the same.

As you were going upstairs to go to bed one night, you heard a loud crash in the basement. Part of you wanted to run and call the cops but the other part of you wanted to stop being so afraid. Why couldn’t Sam be here?

You slowly come back down the stairs and head for the basement door. You grab the Louisville Slugger that Sam kept in the closet and take a deep breath as you open the door. Each step seems to creak louder than ever as you head down the stairs. You hear a grunt and you gasp, holding the baseball bat the way Sam showed you, ready to swing. A few more steps and you would get to the light switch.

You reach the last step and reach for the switch but before you can the light comes on and you scream, blindly swinging the bat in every direction. “Hey, hey! Calm down, hun…it’s me!” You hear a familiar voice say. You finally open your eyes and Sam is standing there, hands in front of him defensively.

“Sam!” You were still ready to swing.

 **“Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…** I was trying to surprise you.” He smiles then looks at the bat. “You gonna put that down? I’m a little scared now.”

“You’re scared?! Dammit Sam, I could have hurt you!” You finally drop the bat and run into his arms. “You idiot. What was all that noise?”

“I…uh…tripped and knocked my tools over,” he said sheepishly and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m so happy you’re back but next time you want to surprise me…don’t.”

“Well, if that’s the way you respond to surprises, I definitely won’t be doing it again. You have one hell of a swing though. Almost took me out a few times.”

“I learned from the best,” you say and wink at him.

“That’s my girl.”


	73. Sam Drake x Reader: Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "Why the hell are you bleeding?!" and "I guess dying with you isn't the worst way to go."

You were used to the danger you faced when Sam brought you along on certain jobs but you certainly weren’t used to being shot at. Now you were running for your life, praying that you made it through this.

“Sam, why is this happening?! Why are they shooting at us?!”

“I don’t know, just keep running!” He shouts, “We have to find somewhere to hide!”

He knew you both wouldn’t be able to run for much longer and you were starting to feel faint. “Sam…there!” You point to a small cave ahead. He grabs your hand and pulls you along when it looks like you’re slowing down.

When you reach the cave, you lean against the wall and try to catch your breath while Sam looks to make sure no one followed. “We should be okay here for now. How are you?”

“I-I think I’m okay. I’m just feeling a little lightheaded, probably from all the running,” you tell him.

He nods then his eyes widen, **“Why the hell are you bleeding!?”**

“What? I’m not-“ You look down and see the blood stain on the side of your shirt growing. One of the bullets must have hit you. “Oh…” You know why you were feeling lightheaded now. All the adrenaline kept you going but now that you were standing still, you felt everything. “Oh god…” You grab your side and fall to your knees. Sam is on the ground to catch you right away.

“Y-you’ll be okay, I promise. I got you…”

 **“I guess dying with you isn’t the worst way to go,”** you say, smiling weakly at him.

“Shut up, no one’s dying!” He holds you against his chest and rocks you. “We have many more adventures to go on. I can’t do it alone; you hear me?”

You nod and try to focus on keeping your eyes open but your vision goes black and everything goes quiet.

* * *

 You wake up in a room with a light that is shining a little too brightly for your taste. You squint and try to look around but stop when a sharp pain shoots up your side. “Ah!” That’s right, you got shot.

“Baby…you’re awake.” Sam was there holding your hand. “I thought I was going to lose you.” He brings your hand to his lips to kiss it.

You didn’t have a lot of strength but you managed to sit up a little and smile at him. “We both know how stubborn I am. It’ll take more than that to stop me and like you said, we have so many adventures to go on. You’d certainly get lost without me telling you where to go,” you joke and Sam laughs then kisses you.

“I would…I love you so much,” he says, his voice cracking slightly.

“I love you too.”


	74. Sam Drake x Reader: Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "Teach me to fight." and "Are you ticklish?"

You were strong but you wouldn’t consider yourself a fighter. You had never even been in a physical fight before, even when you were in school. Sam was the fighter. He could definitely go toe-to-toe with a guy half his age and win. You felt safe knowing that he was around to protect you but what about the times when he wasn’t around? What if you had to fight someone on your own one day?

 **“Teach me to fight,”** you tell him as he sits on the couch watching TV.

He looks at you incredulously, “You’re joking right?”

“No, Sam, I’m not joking. I want to learn how to fight and you can teach me.”

“Why do you need to learn how to fight?” He turns the TV off and gives you all of his attention. “Is someone giving you problems?”

“Calm down there, cowboy…no one is giving me problems, I just want to learn. Please?”

He looks at you for a little while then stands, “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Now?” You weren’t expecting him to agree so easily. “O-okay.” You stand and wait for Sam to tell you what to do.

“Hold up your fists.” You do what he says. He scoffs and moves your arms until he’s pleased with where they’re placed then he holds up his hands, “Punch.” You look at him to see if he was serious and he nods so you punch his hand as hard as you can.

“Ow,” you hiss and grab your hand. You look at Sam again and he’s trying his hardest not to laugh. “It’s not funny!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Come on, keep going.” He holds his hands up again then asks, **“Are you ticklish?”**

“What does that have to do with-?” Suddenly he starts tickling you and you fall over onto the couch. “Sam! What…are…you doing?” you ask between laughs.

“You have to be able to block an attack from any direction. You have to expect the unexpected!” He keeps tickling you until he’s laughing hysterically himself.

“You’re the worst trainer ever,” you say as you catch your breath.

“But I’m pretty good at tickling.” He smiles smugly at you.

“Yeah, well, so am I.” You poke his side and he flinches.

“Don’t you dare.”

“You have to expect the unexpected,” you mock and start tickling him until he’s red in the face and out of breath.

“You don’t even need to learn how to fight, just tickle your enemy,” he says watching your hands closely.

“No, that’s a special attack I only use on the man I love.”

“Oh, you don’t fight fair,” he says and kisses you taking your breath away, as always. “That’s my special attack.”

“Hmm…maybe you can teach some more about that attack.”

“Gladly.” He wraps his arms around you and kisses you again. Maybe he wasn’t such a bad trainer after all.


	75. Sam Drake x Reader: Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: "You lied to me" and "Please don't do this"

**“You lied to me,”** you say quietly as you slip your hand from Sam’s grip. “You… _why_? You couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Honey…I…I can’t explain it right now but someday I will be able to.” He’s trying to reason with you but you’re not having it. This was the man you trusted, the man you _loved_ and he betrayed you.

“We’re supposed to be able to tell each other everything, Sam. Why can’t you tell me?” You were shaking now, _seeing red._

“It’s not the right time,” he says, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re _sorry_? When will it be the right time?” you ask but he doesn’t respond. He won’t even look you in the eye. Without speaking, you stand and go upstairs to the bedroom. He’s right behind you but you refuse to acknowledge him.

“What are you doing?”

You don’t answer. You just grab a suitcase out of the closet and start throwing clothes into it. “ _What are you doing?”_ he asks again but you keep packing without saying a word. He slams the suitcase shut, “Dammit, answer me!”

“Really? You want an answer from me and you can’t even answer the questions I ask you. Doesn’t exactly seem fair to me, Samuel.” He winced when you used his full name. You only did that when you were really upset.

“I told you I’ll tell you in time.” Did he really think that made things better?

“Okay, so when you’re ready to tell me why you _lied_ to me, I’ll come back. I can’t stay here knowing that you lied, that you’re keeping something from me.” You open the suitcase again and continue throwing your clothes into it.

“Can you at least tell me where you’re going?” he asks.

“No.” You grab a few more things then close the suitcase. “Excuse me.” You take the suitcase brush past him and back downstairs. He’s hot on your heels again.

You should have walked right out the door without looking back but you couldn’t stop yourself. As you turned to say goodbye, the tears in his eyes almost broke your resolve but you had to stay strong. “I love you, Sam.” You reach for the doorknob…

 **“Please don’t do this,”** he begs, his voice shaking with emotion. “Don’t go.”

Right then and there you wanted to run to him. You wanted to hold on to him forever but…you couldn’t. “Goodbye,” you say, your own voice cracked. Once the door closes behind you, you let yourself cry, no, _sob_ and you swear you can hear Sam doing the same. You hear things crashing around inside and you want to run back in there to make sure he’s okay. _No._

You get into your car and cry for a long time before you get up enough courage to leave the driveway. You would be back but _when_?

That was up to him.


	76. Rafe x Reader: Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here."

Being stranded with Rafe was the last thing you had in mind when you wanted to go exploring but the day had other plans for you. Now you were sitting in an abandoned cabin and had no idea where you were. You tried to stay as calm as possible but Rafe’s pacing was driving you crazy.

“Would you sit still for a minute, you’re making me nervous,” you finally tell him.

“Sit still? No, I cannot sit still!” He pushes his hair out of his face and continues pacing.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s not like anything bad is going to happen.”

**“We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”** It was pretty funny how exasperated he was.

“What’s wrong Rafe? Missing your mansion? Do you need your Egyptian cotton sheets to sleep on? Would you feel better if I pretended to be your butler?” You were teasing but you could tell Rafe was getting upset.

“You should really just be quiet now…” He gave you a look that could melt steel but you weren’t afraid of it anymore.

“Oh, Mr. Adler, sir…would you like some tea?” You tease with an accent. “Would you like a glass of water from the Alps?” You think you see a small smile on his face so you keep going. Suddenly he pulls you to your feet and kisses you.

“Are you done now?” he asks breathlessly.

“I, uh…” You can’t form a complete sentence.

“That’s what I thought.” He smirks and releases you like nothing ever happened.

Rafe definitely knew how to shut you up but it kind of made you want to talk more to see what he would try next.

 


	77. Sam Drake x Reader: Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: "Can I kiss you?"

Nate and Elena always invited you out to dinner with them but most of the time you felt like the third wheel. You explained this to Elena and her suggestion shocked you to say the least. “How about we invite Sam this time and it can be like a double date.”

You didn’t know much about Sam except for the fact that you were completely smitten with him. “A-a double date?” you laugh nervously, “That’s crazy. Sam wouldn’t want to do that.”

“Have you ever asked?” You shake your head no. “Then how would you know?” Elena looks at you waiting for an answer but you don’t have one. “It’s settled then. Sam will be your date this weekend.”

“I don’t know anything about him,” you protest.

“Use this date to get to know him then.” Elena wasn’t going take no for answer. You were going on this date and that was that.

* * *

 In the days leading up to the date, you had changed what you were going to wear at least ten times. You finally settled on a simple black dress and heels but when you looked at yourself in the mirror, you were tempted to change the outfit again. No, you looked fine.

As you walk downstairs, the doorbell rings and you go to answer the door expecting Elena on the other side. When you open it and see Sam you almost shut the door in his face. The gasp that escapes you makes him laugh. “Expecting someone else?”

“Yes, actually…Elena. I thought her and Nate were going to come pick me up but…here you are.” The way you said it made it sound like you didn’t want him there. “N-not that I mind, it’s just I wasn’t…expecting…you…I’ll stop now.” You groan inwardly and roll your eyes. “You look great,” you add shyly, looking him up and down quickly.

He laughs and his entire face lights up, “Thank you. You look great yourself.” His eyes trail up and down your body. He definitely wasn’t shy about checking you out. _Thank God I didn’t change this outfit after all._ “So are you ready to go?”

You didn’t notice that you were just standing there looking at him until he asked that. “Oh, uh, yeah just let me grab my bag.” You walk back into the house quickly while Sam enjoyed the view without you noticing. When you come back to the door, he clears his throat and smiles, “Shall we?” he holds out his arm and you take it.

* * *

 The drive to the restaurant was quiet but not awkward. You could be using this time to ask him questions but you were enjoying just sneaking glances at him here and there. Sometimes you would catch him looking at you and you would both laugh.

When you get to the restaurant he helps you out of the car and holds the door open for you. You spot Nate and Elena first and wave to them. They stand and give hugs and kisses. “I gave him your address. Hope you don’t mind,” Elena whispers as she hugs you.

“A little warning next time. I made a fool out of myself,” you say as you pull away and give her a tight-lipped smile. Sam pulls out a chair for you and smiles. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he says in a way that makes you melt. “What are we drinking?”

“We’ll order some champagne for the table,” Nate says.

“Champagne? Come on, live a little,” Sam says and you giggle at the face Nate gives him. He leans in close to you, “What would you like, beautiful?”

“Um, whatever you’re having.” He liked that answer.

“You okay with scotch?”

You nod, “Yes, that’s fine.” Nate still orders the bottle of champagne and Sam orders two scotches. He lifts the glass and looks at you, “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” you say and take a drink.

* * *

 The night goes on and you all eat and drink a little more. You and Elena talk while Nate and Sam talk. Every now and then you two will look over at them and try to figure out what they’re talking about but it’s no use.

“Sam can’t keep his eyes off of you,” Elena says with a bright smile. “He’s looking now.”

You feel yourself straighten up. You were afraid to look. Why? “Is he still looking?” You felt like you were in high school all over again. Elena nods and you look over at him slowly.

“Hi,” he says, wiggling his fingers.

“Hey.” You laugh and look back at Elena. All of the sudden, you felt really warm. “I need some air. I’ll be back.” You excuse yourself and walk outside. It was a beautiful night but there was a chill and you cursed yourself for not bringing a jacket. You look up at the sky and sigh.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Sam voice comes out of nowhere and startles you. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s alright.” You hug yourself and Sam shrugs out of his jacket so he can put it over your shoulders. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Do you mind?” He holds up a cigarette and you shake your head. He lights it and leans against the wall. “I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“Agreed to what?”

“To going on this date with me. I mean, look at me and…look at _you._ ” At this, he looked you up and down again and shook his head. “Too good to be true. You’re doing this because you feel bad for me, aren’t you?”

You shake your head, “No. I’m doing it because I wanted to.” His hand stops halfway to bringing the cigarette to his lips. “I like you but…I don’t really know anything about you.”

“Yeah, I know. I have an idea…let’s play twenty questions.”

You laugh, “Twenty questions? Really?”

“Yeah, why not?” He takes a drag from his cigarette and looks at you.

“Okay, you go first.”

It starts off with the basic questions: favorite color, favorite food, favorite movie, etc. “Now this one is the deal breaker,” he says and you prepare yourself for the question. “Do you…like…pirates?”

“Aw come on, who _doesn’t_ like pirates? I _love_ pirates.” It was your turn to ask a question but you were too busy staring at the way his eyes wrinkled when he laughed.

“It’s your turn, sweetheart.”

“I…don’t know what else to ask.”

“I have a question.” He swallows hard. **“Can I kiss you?”** You must have taken too long to answer because he starts stammering, “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Yes,” you say, turning to him. “Yes, you can kiss me.” You move closer to him and his arms move around your waist. Even in your heels you have to stand on your tiptoes to kiss him. He actually groans when your lips meet and it’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard. His tongue slides along your bottom lip, begging for access and you give it. His jacket falls off your shoulders and you’re not sure if your feet are even touching the ground anymore. You wanted more, so much more but you remembered where you were and pulled away, breathing heavily.

He brushes his lips against yours, “Holy goddamn _shit_.” It was almost like he was in a daze. You lick your lips and he curses before grabbing you and kissing you again. He eventually pulled away again but you can tell how hard it was for him. “That…that was…”

“Perfect,” you finish and he nods. You were still trying to catch your breath. “We should go back inside.” You pick up his jacket and hand it to him.

He reaches for it but grabs your hands instead, “One more question.” You look at him. “Would you like to go on another date with me?”

“I’d love to. Nothing would make me happier.” His face lights up again and yours does too. You help him put his jacket back on and you wipe the lipstick off his mouth before taking his hand and walking back into the restaurant. This was the start of something great.


	78. Sam Drake x Reader: I'll Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saying I love you without really meaning it

Sam was going to say it first; you knew he was. Those three words with so much meaning, the three words you weren’t ready to say.  It had nothing to do with Sam, he was perfect, but you were afraid. Everything seemed to be moving too fast but you didn’t want to tell him that because he was so happy. It’s not that you weren’t happy, you were just cautious.

When the day came, you had to decide whether to say it back or tell him what was really going on inside your head.

“I love you,” he says, his eyes searching your face for a reaction.

You froze up. You looked at him, your mouth opening and closing like you were trying to catch the words in the air. “I…love you…too,” you say without looking at him.

He sighs and lifts your head, “Don’t feel like you _have_ to say it just because I said it.”

“I want to…I just…I’m so scared. I don’t know if I’m ready yet. I don’t want you waiting around for me to say it, it isn’t fair to you.” You were crying and trembling now. You didn’t want to lose him but making him wait for you was selfish.

“Maybe I want to wait,” he says and you start crying more. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, I’m not letting you go.”

“Oh Sam…” What did you do to deserve this man? “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. When you’re ready, you’ll say it. Until then, I’ll be right here…loving you, proving to you that you don’t have to be afraid. I won’t hurt you. I love you.” The look in his eyes showed you that he was sincere. Just as you were about to say something else, he puts a finger over your lips, “Just kiss me. That’s all I need from you.”

You kiss him and you know that you don’t have to be afraid anymore.


	79. Sam Drake x Reader: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saying I love you as a goodbye

You were enjoying your last night with Sam before he had to go away again. You had helped him pack his stuff and now you were cuddling and watching TV.

You always tried to stay strong but your emotions always got the best of you. You didn’t want to let him know that you were crying so you kept looking forward. When he turned your head to give you a kiss, he saw the tears and pulled back. He didn’t bother to ask what was wrong because he already knew. He hated leaving you.

“Please don’t cry. You know I’ll be back. I always come back.” His voice was full of emotion but he wouldn’t cry.

“I know but it’s still hard. You know I hate goodbyes.”

“Me too, hun…me too.”

That night he held you as you cried yourself to sleep.

* * *

 The next day, you were up bright and early to see him on his way. You walked him onto the runway where Sully was waiting. You waved to Sully and Sam turned to you. “Let’s not say goodbye this time. Let’s just say we love each other and leave it at that. This isn’t goodbye because I…”

“ _You always come back_ ,” you finish for him sadly. You hug him and hold on, “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you more, sweetheart.” He kisses you and grabs your hand as he walks away, not letting go until he really has to.

You wipe your tears away and wave to him as the plane lifts off. He waves back and blows you a kiss. You watched until the plane was on a speck in the sky. Then and only then did Sam let his tears fall.


	80. Sam Drake x Reader: Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saying I love you while it's storming out

You heard the thunder rumbling while you were making dinner but it sounded far away so you didn’t worry. You were more concerned about finishing cooking before Sam got there.

Sam was the probably the sweetest guy you’ve ever dated and you could no longer deny your feelings for him were going stronger. The way he made you feel was something you never experienced. You only hoped you made him feel the same.

Rain starts to hit the window just as you finish cooking and you look out the window; you were anxious and excited. Sam pulls up and you move away from the window quickly, smoothing down your hair and removing your apron. He knocks and you take a little time to answer so it doesn’t seem like you were waiting right by the door.

“Hey,” he says when you open the door. That heartwarming smile was on his face, the one that made you melt every time you saw it.

“Hey, come in.” You move aside as he walks in. “Looks like it’s gonna storm out there,” you say as you take his jacket and hang it up.

“I sorta like thunderstorms, don’t you?” he asks, smiling again.

“If I’m stuck inside with the right person, yes.” You wink at him and he laughs. “Come on, dinner’s ready.” He follows you into the kitchen and sits down. You eat and talk as the storm outside worsens. The thunder makes you jump a few times and Sam notices.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you give him a reassuring smile but then the lights go out and you almost jump into his lap. “Oh no.” Luckily you had some candles on the table and in your cabinets. You use the light from your phone to find them and Sam lights them for you. “Thanks.”

The storm gets stronger and you hoped it would be over soon. The next clap of thunder makes you wince and move closer to Sam. His arms come around you and you put your cheek against his chest. “Let’s sit down,” he says. He picks up one of the candles and leads you to the couch. “Here we go.” He sits and pulls you down with him.

You couldn’t deny that you definitely felt safe with him there and maybe you were acting a little just to be closer to him. He just felt so good. “Sam?”

“Hmm?” His hand was rubbing your arm; his chin was resting on the top of your head.

“I love you.” There, you said it…now what?

You can feel his body tense up and you couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him. He lifts your chin and now you _had_ to look at him. “I love you, too. I’ve loved you for a long time.” Another clap of thunder sounded outside but Sam had distracted you by kissing you. He pulls away, the candlelight shining on his face, “You’re okay, you’re safe,” he says.

“I know.”


	81. Sam Drake x Reader: When I Say (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a bunch of requests for orgasm denial and teasing Sam until he can't take it anymore so I combined them...

One thing you loved about Sam was his enthusiasm when it came to trying something new, especially in the bedroom. In previous relationships, your partners were always afraid of hurting you even after you told them you’d be fine. They thought you were fragile but Sam knew better. He loved taking control and dominating you. He knew just what you liked: how hard to spank you and how you liked your hair pulled. He knew how hard you liked to be fucked and in which position. Of course he always asked how you were after and you were always perfectly fine.

You wanted to try something different. It’s not that you were bored with that was currently happening but you wanted to see how it felt to have complete control. You wanted to see Sam fall apart in your hands.

Being in control would be something new for you. Of course you’ve had some control before while riding him and whatnot but you wanted more. You wanted to make him beg and you had the perfect idea. The only problem was trying to get him to go along with it without telling him exactly what you were doing.

You decided to experiment one morning by sliding your hand under the sheet and touching him. He eventually woke up moaning and grunting. He wanted more but you only touched him, that’s it.

“Please,” he begged, gripping the sheets. His eyes started to roll back and he threw his head back against the pillow, you knew what that meant. “Oh god baby.” He starts thrusting his hips in time with your hand.

His moans start getting louder and his thrusts sloppier. You knew what was coming and you stopped, leaving him panting, his hips still thrusting. “Baby, what are you doing? Why did you stop? I was so close.”

“I know,” you say with a smile, “I don’t want you to cum yet.”

“You fucking tease,” he says as he slides his hand down to finish himself off. You slap his hand away, taking him by surprise.

“You can only cum when I say, understand?”

“That’s not fair…”

“Do you understand?” you ask again.

“Yes…ma’am.”

“Good boy.” You wrap your hand around his cock again and start pumping slowly. You knew how close he was but you were going to make sure he waited.

“I’m gonna cum,” he says but you stop stroking him.

“Not until I say.”

His face was a mix of concentration, lust, pleasure, and pain. “Let me…please. I can’t fucking take it!” Your hand was still around his cock and he moved his hips to get some kind of friction. “Please,” he begs again, voice strained.

You squeeze and start stroking him again. “Cum for me,” you tell him.

His hips arch off the bed and he lets out a sound you’ve never heard him make before as he cums hard. It ends up on your hand, his stomach, and his chest. “Fuck,” he says with a shuddering breath. “What…was that?”

You shrug, “Just having a little fun. Did you like it?”

“I think so,” he answers.

* * *

 He eventually gets up to shower and get ready for work. You make breakfast which he eats quickly then kisses you goodbye, telling you that he’ll see you later.

You go upstairs to take your shower and wait for Sam’s lunch time because you knew what was coming. Your phone vibrates exactly at 1 and you smile.

 _Send me a pic,_ it says. You had taken a few during and after your shower earlier. You send him a few and wait for his reply.

Instead of texting back, he calls you already sounding like he was ready to explode. “Baby, those were incredible. I can’t wait to get home…”

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do?” you ask innocently. You knew he was smirking and biting his lip. “Do you want to bend me over? Pull my hair? Make me scream?” You were teasing and could hear him breathing heavier. “Are you hard for me?” you ask.

“I could cut glass with this thing,” he says.

“Touch yourself.”

“Here?” You knew he already started unbuttoning his pants.

He groans and you smile. “How does it feel?”

“Fucking amazing,” he says. “I wish it was you instead.”

“Mmm me too.” You loved hearing him like this. He starts to curse and you tell him to stop.

“What?”

“I want you to stop now.”

He scoffs, “You’re in trouble when I get home.”

“Am I? I can’t wait.” You hang up. He was the one that was in trouble.

* * *

 When he gets home, you’re already upstairs in bed…naked. He walks into the bedroom looking ready to attack. He climbs onto the bed and kneels over you. You start to touch yourself and he tries to lean in to kiss you. “No,” you tell him, placing your foot on his chest. “You watch…no touching.” He groans and runs his hand through his hair.

You look into his eyes as you continue to touch yourself, moaning his name. His hips start moving slightly and he palms himself through his pants. You give him a look and he stops right away, “Good boy.”

You can see him straining through his pants; that couldn’t be comfortable. “Take your clothes off,” you tell him. He gets off the bed quickly and undresses, watching you the whole time. “Do you want to touch me?”

“God…yes.”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes, please. _Please_ ,” he says. His hands open and close repeatedly at his sides. You stop touching yourself and tell him to lay down. You straddle him and he tries to thrust up into you.

“Not yet. Arms behind your head.” He looks frustrated but complies. You move your hips back and forth so that your wetness slides along his cock. The veins in his neck stand out as he struggles to keep control.

“Please,” he says through gritted teeth. “Fuck me, please. I need you.” You start to use your hand on him and he nearly shouts.

“What do you want?” you ask him.

“Fuck me. Let me cum, please. I want to be inside of you.” Seeing him and hearing him like this was enough to make you cum. While his eyes are screwed shut, you lower yourself onto him. His hips automatically lift off the bed and he tries to touch you but you grab his hands and hold them above his head.

“No.” You move your hips slowly and his eyes roll back. He’s squeezing your hands like his life depends on it.

“I’m gonna cum,” he tells you.

“Not until I say.”

“I can’t…” He takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut again.

“Yes you can.” You start to ride him harder and you can feel his body tremble. “You’re so good,” you say.

“I am,” he says.

You feel yourself cumming and Sam does too. His eyes go wide and he growls. “P-please!” You nod and he grabs your hips, holding you down as he cums inside of you with a litany of curses and grunts. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” His hips still move a bit as he finishes.

You crook your finger at him, telling him to sit up. He sits up and you kiss him deeply. “Good job.”

He smiles sleepily at you, “You’re in so much trouble.”


	82. Sam Drake x Reader: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saying I love you loud so everyone can hear

It had been a few weeks since you and Sam broke up and, _god_ , did you miss him. Of course you had too much pride to admit that and you refused to chase after anyone. You told yourself that he had probably moved on anyway; he wasn’t thinking about you.

Your worst fears were confirmed when you were visiting Nate, Elena, and Cassie one day. Elena had sat you down and told you that Sam was seeing someone else. You tried to brush It off and say that you were fine, he was free to do what he wanted, but deep down you were hurting. You told yourself that you would be fine once you let everything sink in, as long as you didn’t see them together. A knock on the door was about to ruin your entire day.

Nate answers the door and Sam steps in with _her._ You force yourself to smile and be as friendly as possible, making sure your gaze doesn’t linger on him for too long. The way that woman giggles and calls him Sammy starts to get to you so you excuse yourself and hide in the bathroom for a little while.

You splash water on your face and stare at yourself in the mirror. The best thing for you to do was leave. You would tell them that something came up and just go. With the smile back on your face, you step out of the bathroom and Sam is standing there. You look down at your hands to avoid his gaze. “Did you need to use the bathroom? Sorry I took so long.” You start to walk away but he grabs your wrist.

“We need to talk,” he says.

“No, we really don’t. I have to go.” Your vision starts to get blurry. _Don’t you dare cry._ “She seems like a really nice girl. You seem…happy.”

“Look at me, please,” he says but you can’t. You just needed to go.

You finally look at him hoping he can’t see the tears in your eyes, “I’m happy for you, I really am. She’s pretty and she obviously makes you smile…”

“But she’s not you,” he says and you pull your hand away from him.

“Don’t do this.” You start to walk away. You should have just walked away the first time.

“Would you…just stop and listen!” His voice was getting louder now. Everyone would hear him if he didn’t quiet down.

You continue to walk away from him. “Why should I stop and listen, Sam?”

“Because I LOVE YOU!” He says it loud enough for everyone in the house to hear, even his new girl. The only sounds are coming from Cassie. It had stopped you dead in your tracks but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn and look at him. “That’s right, I said it! _I…love…you!_ And no matter how many women I date or how much I try to forget you, that will never change.”

You loved him too, more than anything but you couldn’t do this now…not in front of _her._ You turn to her and apologize before leaving without looking back.

Later that night when you couldn’t sleep, you pull out your phone. You think of all the things you wanted to say to Sam, all the things that needed to be said. You could have sent him a two-page text message with everything you had in your head but you didn’t. Your hands shook as you found his number in your phone and pressed call.

His voice was heavy with sleep when he answered but yours was strong and unwavering as you said, “I love you too.”


	83. Sam Drake x Reader: Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote: Hurt her again and you are dead

“Why are you with this guy again?” Sam asked, looking at you in disbelief. “He treats you like shit and I don’t like it.

“Sam…I can’t explain it. Love makes you do stupid things. Besides he’s never hurt me…physically.” You couldn’t look at him when you said this.

“So all of the other pain he causes you is okay because it’s not physical? That’s not healthy, sweetheart.”

Of course he was right but what could you do. You were tired of being alone and you would leave the guy if things ever got bad. You were strong enough to do that…right?

“I have to go. I have to make dinner.”

As you stand to leave, Sam grabs your hand, “You’ll call me if anything happens right?”

“Yes, Sam, I will call you, but everything will be fine. Don’t worry.” That’s what you told him but you didn’t quite believe it yourself.

* * *

 That night your boyfriend came home drunk and raging. You kept telling yourself that he wouldn’t hurt you even as he pushed you to the ground. You picked yourself and ran, finding a place to hide.

You could hear him shouting your name as you called Sam. He answered right away. “Sam, please…I’m scared.” That was all you needed to say.

“Stay on the phone with me!” he says. You could tell he was moving quickly; you prayed he wouldn’t get into an accident trying to save you. “You still there?”

“Yes.” Your hands were shaking and you could still hear your boyfriend shouting. “I’m sorry,” you tell him.

“For what?”

“I didn’t listen to you. You were right and I kept brushing you off. I’m so stupid, I deserved this.”

“Don’t you ever say that, you hear me. None of this is your fault.” He’s quiet for a time then, “I’m here. Where are you?”

Before you can answer, the doorbell rings and you walk downstairs slowly as your boyfriend stumbles to the door and answers. “Who the hell are you?” he slurs. All of the sudden, Sam is pummeling him. You stand there in shock for a few minutes then you realize that Sam could actually kill him.

“Sam stop!” You put your hand on his back.

He’s breathing heavily, hair falling in his face. “ **Hurt her again and you are dead.** That’s a promise.” He shoves your boyfriend flat on his back before standing over him. “Better yet…” he turns to you, “You’re coming with me. Let’s go.” He takes your hand gently, “Don’t you even try to contact her. If I find out you did, well…I guess I’ll end up in jail for more than 13 years.”

* * *

 The drive back to Sam’s place was quiet. His hands were bruised and bleeding but he didn’t seem to realize it as he squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. You touched his arm, “Thank you.”

He didn’t speak until you got into his house. He hugged you and wouldn’t let go, “I’m sorry you had to see that.” You rub his back and he sighs. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yes, I am now. Come on.” You take him to the bathroom and make him sit as you clean his hands. You kiss both hands before letting them go. “My hero.”

“I’m not a hero…just a guy who is madly in love.” He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly then brings his hands to your face. “You deserve better…”

“And are you better?” you ask.

He shrugs, “That’s all up to-“ You kiss him before he can finish his sentence.

“You _are_ better.”


End file.
